


Wednesday Night Down at The Anti-Christ’s

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki always thought he was just an average guy, until the day his dad told him all about the family business. Now he’s trying to rule hell, and deal with minions who keep offering him virgin sacrifices. If that wasn’t bad enough the latest offering just happens to be the man of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Night Down at The Anti-Christ’s

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Here be fiction, folks. This isn’t real nor is it meant to reflect the relationship between the two men, whose names and faces I’m borrowing. This is my very own little take on reality or as I like to think of it now, the wrong trouser leg of time, where our universe and this one split apart, and this universe is bathed in a rosy pink hue.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just in case anyone is wondering, this story was started a long, long time ago and was inspired by a conversation with stir_of_echoes about the colour of Jared’s eyes! It’s amazing where my imagination goes if it’s left to its own devices. As always many thanks go to bigj52 for her tireless work in turning my scribbles into English. Also a big thank you to milly_gal for encouraging (nagging) me to keep working on this, so if you don’t like the story now you know who to blame *G*.

 

In the cavernous dining hall of Lucifer’s palace, four of the highest lords of hell were gathered together. Their collective malevolence would’ve been enough to bring forth the end of days, drown the world in blood, and bring about eternal damnation for the human race. They were the chief advisors to the ruler of hell. The Anti-Christ.

 By rights the four demons should’ve been discussing how to increase the torment for the poor sinners in the pit, but instead they were busy contemplating the new addition to the décor of the dining room.

 In the centre of the room was an unfinished statue, the gleaming white marble block nearly as high as the ceiling,  was being carved into a muscular male form.  Astaroth tilted his head to one side, and stared at the work in progress, “It’s.......”  He started then stopped, at a loss for words.  He flicked his tail in bemusement as he contemplated the new work of art. As a demon, Astaroth was uncertain of how to deal with neo-classical sculpture, being much more at home with the abstract 'art' of the racks.  He found the quivering mounds of flayed flesh, intestines and bones, piled high, aesthetically pleasing and familiar.                

 Orias was standing beside Astaroth and nodded in agreement, “Oh, it’s... alright,” he commented, worrying at his lip with yellowing fangs. Alistair, grand duke of hell, had commissioned the statue as a gift to the new ruler of hell, to commemorate his ascension to the throne. But in Orias’s opinion, it was Alistair showing the ability to kiss ass on a grand scale.

Zepar shrugged his misshapen shoulders. “I think the word you’re looking for is, impressive.”  He sounded uncertain, saying the word tentatively as if trying it for size.

The last of the demons stood there impassively, his orange eyes fixed firmly ahead; a forked tongue flickered over his lips. “I suppose impressive is one word for it, I can think of others.  Specifically, huge ugly assed thing. Just out of curiosity, has anyone actually asked Lucy Jr. if he likes the damn thing?” Bael turned and asked.

There was a collective hiss, as the other demons drew a sharp breath. Orias found his voice first. “Speak not of the Anti-Christ in such blasphemous terms, lest he.....”

Bael looked scornfully at Orias. “Lest he what? Flick his stupid floppy hair?  Pout at me? I know he’ll whip out the puppy eyes.”  Bael waved his hand dismissively. “It’s hard to be scared of a kid who wears flip-flops.  Our lord Lucifer should never have allowed him to be brought up amongst humans.”  Bael looked searchingly at the others. “Have you ever seen him lose that stupid grin? Let him rant. I bet it’s like being savaged by a puppy hell hound.”

“Hmmm, let’s not forget what a puppy hell hound did to Loki,” Astaroth said dryly, and the others winced in sympathy.

 “It was a tragic accident; Loki should’ve known better than to tease the hounds.  But looking on the bright side, Loki has a lovely soprano range these days,” Zepar said solemnly, as he tried not to laugh.

Astaroth struggled to keep a grin off his face, as his fellow lords sniggered at Loki’s misfortune. Finally, Astaroth regained control of himself, and turned his attention to the statue once more. He took a breath and asked his fellow lords of hell plaintively, “Is it me, or are the eyes on that damn thing just creepy?” Then he shivered as the statue seemed to stare back at him.

The other demons looked up, and contemplated the statue’s creepy eyes again, trying not to flinch as it stared back at them. The demons were so lost in thought, they didn’t hear the huge doors of the dining room swing open, as a man entered the room.

The man smiled when he saw the demons, and strolled leisurely towards them. To a casual observer he seemed more than a little out of place in hell. He wasn’t covered in blood or in possession of claws, a tail or wings.  He appeared to be perfectly ordinary, albeit very attractive, with chocolate-coloured hair that curled loosely around his face.  Even his clothing seemed out of place. Instead of wearing a stylish suit that oozed menace and power, he wore a pair of faded jeans, an Avengers T-shirt and flip-flops that slapped against the glossy black marble floor as he walked.  His long stride soon took him to where the demons gathered at the foot of the statue. He followed their collective gazes upwards and grinned, and then he whistled in appreciation. “Damn, that’s a huge.....”

 The four demons spun round, and as one dropped to their knees, Orias spoke for them all. “Greetings, O dread lord, brightest and most beautiful, second only to the Morning Star.  We beg your indulgence, my prince,” he said, as they grovelled before the new ruler of hell.

 “For the last time, guys, please call me Jared.  Better yet, call me Jay.  I was wondering, does anyone want a game of Madden on the XBox with me?”  Jared grinned happily at the four bemused demons. 

 “Oh, for god’s sake.” Jared said, and ignored the way his ‘advisors’ flinched. “Dad might’ve been a stickler for protocol, but as he left me in charge, we're going to do things differently now.”

  Jared bent over and pulled Orias to his cloven hooves, giving him a hearty slap on his leathery back as he did.  Orias staggered sideways and flapped his wings frantically. “Guys, please get up. You know I don’t go in for all this bowing and scraping.”  Jared said, as he ducked out of the way of Orias’s wings.

Jared gestured for the others to get to their feet.  They looked uncertainly at one another and then did as he asked. Jared nodded encouragingly at them, and turned his attention back to the statue. “Oh, that’s new. Who’s it supposed to be?” 

 There was a nervous shuffling and coughing, as the four lords of hell found the floor fascinating. Astaroth looked round, hoping one of the others would answer Jared, but Bael and Zepar were engaged in an intense game of rock, paper, scissors. And Orias stood there with his eyes closed and fingers crossed. Astaroth sighed, and took it upon himself to answer his lord's enquiry. Steeling himself, he spoke nervously. “It’s you, my lord.....sorry, it’s you, Jared.  Many of your subjects felt this was the best way to commemorate the start of your glorious rule in hell.” 

Jared’s eyes widened in shock. “Err, that’s nice, I suppose. But why am I naked?”  He focused his attention on the statue, and turned scarlet. “Who the fuck knew about my birthmark?”  Jared blurted out, then muttered to himself. “Jesus, it’s bigger than my head.”

Bael stepped forward, and said seriously, “Well, you’re depicted naked to display your virility and dominance over your enemies. I would be more than proud to call such a glorious passion rod my own.” Bael stood with his chest puffed out, ignoring the sniggering and whispered repeats of _passion rod_ from behind his back.

 Jared went an even deeper shade of red, and finally managed to force his eyes upwards, away from the placement of the birthmark. He frowned as his gaze reached statue’s face. “What’s wrong with the eyes?” he asked, looking into the empty eye sockets nervously.

Zepar followed Jared's gaze. “Ah, that would be because of a slight difference of opinion about the colour of your eyes.”

 “What’s the problem with the colour of my eyes?” Jared asked warily.

Zepar threw up his hands in despair. “You have to ask really? We have artisans fighting to the death over it. One says blue, another says brown and the one who said green had one of his arms torn off.  Then he was beaten to within an inch of his life with the soggy end.  A few artists have suggested going for yellow, in honour of lineage.

Jared shook his head furiously. “No, my eyes are hazel, not blue, brown or green.  And no way are you using yellow, alright?”  As he spoke there was a strange echo to his voice, and the demons nodded obediently at him.

 “Right, hazel. Of course, Jared. We’ll get right onto it,” Astaroth said quickly, shaking his head, trying to clear the hypnotic effect of the Anti-Christ’s voice.

 Jared’s broad smile lit up his face again, and he rubbed his hands together. “Alright then. How about that game of Madden?”

 Bael looked sourly at Jared, his patience with his lord and master finally snapping. “I don’t feel these games are a suitable pastime for the ruler of hell.”

 “Oh, ok. How about Halo then?”  Jared winked at the frowning demon.

“You are making a mockery of us. You’re the ruler of hell!  There should be tormenting of souls, the crushing of hopes and dreams, a rejoicing in the suffering of others. Not suggesting we have Friday night Karaoke,” Bael snarled angrily.

“Come on, Bael. Have you heard Orias sing _Barbie Girl_? Surely that’s torment enough for the poor sinners in the pit.”  Jared grinned. “If you don’t like my suggestions, what would you normally be doing on a Wednesday night?”

Bael growled. “By all that's unholy, I recall the great days of hell, when our lord, the Morning Star, sat upon his throne of bones, and cast the unworthy down into the pits of despair." He smiled happily at the memories. "Glorious, glorious days.”

 “Yeah, I got that part, but what did you actually do on a Wednesday night?”  Jared pressed on persistently.

Bael nearly sobbed with frustration. “Oh, for the love of... Alright, that was the night virgins were offered to the Morning Star. Fair maidens sent to his bedchamber to be plucked of their purity, and the sounds of their sobs, sweet music to our ears. Now instead of that, we have video games and Twister tournaments to encourage team bonding.”   Bael shuddered in disgust at how hell had changed.

Jared crossed his arms and glared at the demon. “And how many times have I told you, we don’t do that kind of thing anymore. You better not be telling me dad cheated on mom during his Wednesday night poker games.”  Once again the eerie echo was back in Jared's voice.

“No, no, my lord. We all know Lucifer is faithful to his beloved consort.  Bael was just reminiscing about the bad old days,” Orias said in an attempt to placate his new lord and master.

 From behind him, Orias heard Zepar say thoughtfully to Bael, “You know, thinking about it, it would explain why the dialogue coming from the Morning Star’s bedchamber always reminded me of my favourite porn movie. I wonder what was really happening in there.”

“They were probably playing tiddlydywinks or Clue,” Bael hissed bitterly.

 A cold sweat broke out over his scales and Orias asked Jared nervously, “Does that mean you’ve been displeased with our ‘gifts’ to you? I would’ve thought a strong, virile young ruler of hell would’ve been overjoyed by the selection of female company we’ve offered.” He wrung his clawed hands together. “It’s what we’ve always done on a Wednesday night!” he finished mournfully.

 Jared rolled his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “No, I did not like your gifts. You don’t go round kidnapping poor innocent girls and offer them up to me.  This is the twenty-first century. You ask them out, or poke them on Facebook. Go speed dating if you’re that desperate.  You do not drag them off to hell.”  Jared looked down at the shame-faced demons shuffling around guiltily. And he suddenly felt like a high school principal telling the football team that stuffing the mascot in a locker was wrong. They were on detention for a week, and no, they couldn’t go to the prom.

 Jared took a breath and carried on. “By the way, did you manage to get Sandy home last week? I think she was really nice about what happened.  Especially after you guys grabbed her, as she was on her way to her Yoga class with Yogi Misha Collins.”

 The four demons breathed a shared sigh of relief, and Zepar found his voice first. “She was returned unharmed my lo.....Jared.  She even thanked us for the ritual bath, saying how relaxing it was. And I believe she gave Loki her number before she left.”

 “Boy, is she in for a shock when things get steamy. Remember Fido?”  Astaroth hissed out of the side of his mouth to Orias.

“Oh, that’s alright then, and she got Loki’s number?  I’m glad she got something out of the night after all. It was fun to just sit down and watch TV with someone. I didn’t realize how much I’d missed Criminal Minds. There’s just something about Reid....” Jared stuttered to a stop, his fond reminiscences about last Wednesday gave way to panic, as he noticed his demons grinning evilly at one another. Jared winced; those kind of looks amongst his ‘advisors’, never boded well for him.

 “So, you have a problem with us kidnapping young virgin girls, girls who were to be honoured with knowing your passion rod. Possibly one of them could even have become your consort?”  Orias asked, a look of innocence sitting uncomfortably on his misshapen face.

 “I’m not too sure that Sandy, Genevieve, Katie or any of the other girls you sent me were virgins, if it comes down to it.” Jared stopped speaking, his advisors seemed entirely too pleased with themselves. “What have you done now?” he demanded, a surge of power coursing through his body, as his demons cackled with glee.

  
“As you say, Jared, this is the twenty-first century.  We thought perhaps an offering of a different flavour might appeal to your appetite instead.”  Bael smirked nastily. “Although, he’s as comely as any wench dragged, sorry, invited from above.  If you do not want him, I’m sure I can accommodate him in my chambers.” Bael threw back his head and engaged in a little evil laughter, celebrating finally wiping the ever-present smile off Jared’s face. After months of putting up with Lucy Jr’s attempts at making changes, some things were enshrined in tradition. Threatening pretty young things and laughing about it was as traditional as it got. Bael had every intention of enjoying the moment.

Bael’s laughter was short lived, as he and his companions found themselves flying through the air, and slamming against the cold unyielding stone of the statue. Orias wheezed as his ribs contracted, and his lungs felt as if they were being liquidized inside his chest. “My Lord?” he begged, panic stricken, shocked at this sudden unexpected display of power from Lucy Jr.

 Astaroth watched in fascination as Jared’s hair blew about his face, the air around him crackled with electricity and his eyes glowed with a golden light. He turned his face away, unable to face whatever doom was hurtling towards him.  He looked up, and for the first time in his existence, he felt pity for another creature.  Bael was higher up the statue, and was squashed up against the birth mark on the statue’s.....

 “Where is he?”  Jared demanded, in a deep commanding voice that echoed round the room.

“He’s in your bedchamber, being prepared for the great honour of servicing you, sire.” Zepar squeaked, and then he moaned as the pressure increased. “If it helps at all, it’s not really a blind date. You actually know him from above.”

The demons drew a welcome breath as the pressure lessened, and Jared looked at them uncertainly. “Oh god, who’ve you grabbed?  Please don’t let it be that douche bag, Steven. I know he’s got great abs, but I caught him making out with Justin, and you don’t do that behind your boyfriend’s back.”

 The demons shook their head furiously, and Orias managed to gasp out. “No, it’s not Steven; the young man owns your favourite coffee establishment.  We thought if the night’s festivities went well, he could make you your favourite beverage in the morning.  You say no one makes a spiced mocha latte macchiato like he does.”

 The power holding them in place flickered and died. The four demons slid down the stone and crashed to the floor. They looked up at their dread lord, waiting to hear their fate. The wrathful prince of hell was gone, and now Jared stood there. He was running his fingers nervously through his hair in a futile attempt to tame its wild waves, hopping from foot to foot, agitatedly. “Jensen!  You brought Jensen down here?” he asked, wild eyed, then breathed on his hand, grimacing as he smelt it. “Shit! I better go clean up, and apologize for standing him up that night.”

  Jared noticed the puzzled but relieved looks on the battered faces of his advisors. “I was supposed to be taking Jensen to dinner.... and never mind. You guys don’t go in for the whole dating thing, right?” Four heads shook in unison, then Jared looked at them thoughtfully. “Errm, will Jensen be having the usual ritual bath?” he asked, attempting to sound nonchalant.  Zepar lifted his head and gave a shaky thumbs-up, still too winded to speak.

 Jared bounced excitedly at the prospect, then he pulled himself together and looked sternly at his minions. “I’d better go and make sure he gets home safely. I’ll see you in the morning, and we’ll discuss this kind of behaviour further.” Jared spun on his heels, and strode determinedly towards the door. Breaking into a run as he exited the hall, hoping at the very least to catch a glimpse of Jensen’s naked shoulders before he sent him home.

“Well, that answers one question,” Bael said breathlessly, as Astaroth managed to lift his head and look at his mangled co demon. “Jared’s got his daddy’s eyes.”

 Jared sprinted towards the highest tower in the palace where his ‘luxurious’ suite of rooms was situated. When Jared had first been shown round his new home, Orias had proudly told him these rooms afforded him the best views of the lava pits, and Hell Hound Kennels.  All Jared managed in response was a weak nod, still overwhelmed by the colour scheme and the seriously scary interior design that greeted him.

Everywhere Jared turned, his suite was red or black with the occasional splash of sludge green. The furniture was all angles and dull bare metal, guaranteed to give interior designers raptures. But Jared was convinced he’d do irreparable damage to his back, if he sat on the couch for more than five minutes. 

If Jared thought the living quarters were bad, his bedroom was infinitely worse. Like the other rooms it had been lovingly decorated by his subjects, meaning yet more red and black. Looking at the collection of whips and chains adorning the walls, Jared was sure that there was at least one _Fifty Shades of Grey_ fan amongst his advisors.

 Then Orias had asked if he liked the bed. Jared stared at it in horrified fascination, debating whether it would be better to sleep on the couch, rather than risk being eaten alive by his new bed.

 The imposing bed dominated the room; it stood on a raised dais and was crafted out of ebony. The thick barley twist posts reached up to the vaulted ceiling, and were draped in blood red silk. The hangings were complemented by a matching comforter and black satin sheets. Jared refused to look too closely at the intricately carved headboard, just in case one of the figures on it moved.  Every time Jared went to bed, he felt as if he should be using bad porn dialogue.  Despite his demons turning him into the first prize in a twisted version of _The Bachelor_ , he still didn’t have anyone to share his bed and appreciate the cheesy lines.

  Jared’s musings on the interior design of the palace was interrupted by raised voices, coming from inside his private quarters.  Jared entered cautiously, ready to apologize for barging in. Then he heard a woman say, “Please come down. I’ll get in trouble if I don’t finish preparing you.” Jared headed quietly towards the open bedroom door.

“Hell no, you’re not covering me with that crap,” a man responded angrily to the woman’s heartfelt pleas.  The familiar sound of those deep husky tones went straight to Jared’s crotch; he’d know that voice anywhere. Jensen really was here; he’d half hoped his advisors had been trying to prank him.  Then Jared ruefully remembered, demons did not come equipped with a sense of humour.

In yet another misguided attempt at team bonding, Jared had encouraged a little prank war between his subjects, only to discover the demon equivalent of a whoopee cushion was to explode some poor unfortunate sinner all over the lounge. The rug in front of the fireplace had never stood a chance.

“Look, I promise it’s nothing nasty; I just have to anoint you for when you meet....” she tried again.

“Meet? You make it sound like some sort of blind date,”  Jensen growled. “More like for when I’m served up like a Thanksgiving turkey to the friggin' Anti-Christ.”

 Jared smiled fondly at the familiar voice. Jensen usually reserved that tone of voice for awkward suppliers, bad tippers, and Chad. The last time he heard Jensen sound like that, Jared ended up asking him out.

The whole thing had been like a cross between a cheesy rom-com, and an eighties action flick. Jared was getting his daily coffee and Jensen fix, when some poor misguided idiot tried to rob the coffee shop. After waving a knife around and scaring the customers, Jensen finished the espresso he was making, and then hurled a stale muffin with deadly accuracy.

The muffin struck the man between the eyes, and he staggered back in shock.  Jensen followed the move by vaulting over the counter, and battering the robber with the porta filter from the espresso machine. Jensen stopped and stood over the now unarmed robber, as he cowered on the floor pleading for mercy. He turned to Danni and told her to call the cops.

  Jared was entranced by Jensen; he was magnificent as he stood there breathing heavily.  His black T-shirt clung like a second skin, showing off his broad shoulders, his biceps bulging impressively as he brandished the broken porta filter like a club.  Before he could stop himself, Jared stepped over the fallen robber stood in front of Jensen, and asked him to dinner in front of everyone.

An expectant hush fell over the coffee shop, and Jared shuffled nervously as Jensen blushed, lowered his eyes and rubbed at the back of his neck. Then Jensen lifted his downcast eyes. “That would be great.”

Jared ignored the muffled cheers from the kitchen, and Danni’s muttered, “finally” as she punched the air in victory. “I’ll be here at eight. Is Italian ok?” Jared said with a broad smile.  If he’d known all it would take to give him to courage to ask Jensen out, was to see him commit an assault with a piece of catering equipment, he would’ve given Jensen a milk jug, and pointed him in the direction of Chad months ago.

Sadly, for Jared the best-laid plans of mice and Ant-Christ’s often go awry. That night as Jared was heading out to meet Jensen, he was suddenly surrounded by four terrifying creatures. They looked like something straight out of one of Chad’s Hellraiser comics, and instead of tearing him apart on the spot, they’d 'invited' him to an audience with Lucifer.

Jared materialized in the throne room, and much to his surprise, he saw his dad seated on a throne. Jared was still processing this new development as the four demons fell to their knees. “Dread Morning Star, we have done as commanded, and brought the Anti-Christ, Bringer of Death and Destruction to your presence.” 

Jared started in shock. What the hell were they talking about? And who was this Anti-Christ guy? Jared really hoped there was another demon in the room with them, preferably some bad ass with horns, hooves and a tail. He took a quick peek over his shoulder, and when he realized there was no one else in the room, Jared suddenly got a bad feeling about how his evening was going to go.

The following conversation with his dad went along the lines of, "Hi son. Sorry about interrupting your evening, but as my minions said, I’m the devil and you’re the Anti-Christ. As me and your mother are going to retire to Florida, how do you feel about taking over the family business?”

 To be fair that wasn’t how the actual conversation went, but there’s really no easy way to tell someone they’re the heir to hell’s throne. His dad had been remarkably patient while Jared cried, shouted and waved his arms around, before finally storming out of the throne room. His dad hadn’t even laughed when he’d run back into the room, and hid behind the throne in terror. Finally, he’d been coaxed from his hiding place and his father calmed him down. Then his father had given Jared his second ‘facts of life’ talk.  This talk wasn’t as embarrassing as the first, but it was certainly more terrifying.

Jared’s head was still spinning when his dad looked at him and said, “Ok, Jared, if you listen to Astaroth, Zepar, Orias and Bael and do exactly the opposite of what they say, I’m sure you’ll do a great job.” He pulled Jared towards him and hugged him tightly. “I promise to swing by in a couple of months to see how you’re getting on.”  Then he grabbed his suitcase and vanished, leaving a bewildered Jared in charge.

From that moment everything changed, a career in advertising hadn't really offered Jared the best grounding in his bid to become ruler of hell, despite his Aunt Susan’s thoughts on his involvement with the _Victoria Secrets_ campaign. Although trying to keep his best friend, Chad out of trouble at the photo shoots did give Jared some expertise in handling unruly creatures.

The closest Jared ever got to dealing with widespread death and destruction, were the nights spent playing World of Warcraft online.  Or the Black Friday he spent helping Katie from H.R. in her pursuit of new shoes.  Jared had never realized the lengths some women would go to in order to get their hands on a pair of half-price Christian Louboutin’s. His shins and his psyche still bore the scars.

Jared stopped the self-pitying internal monologue. He could pretend all he liked, but the whole Anti-Christ thing wasn’t going away anytime soon. For months he’d done nothing but wish he could reconnect with his old life, and now he had the chance.

 All he had to do was go into his bedroom and speak to Jensen.  Somehow he didn't think the best ice breaker was going to be, "Hey Jensen, I hope you enjoyed the ritual bath. Now how do you feel about being my virgin sacrifice?"

  Jared took a moment to steady his nerves, and looked in the ornate mirror on the wall. His nondemonic reflection smiled back at him. At least he wouldn't freak Jensen by having horns and a tail, although the whole being kidnapped and dragged off to hell might've unsettled Jensen just a little.

Jared wondered what he could do by way of apology; he considered using his powers to do something nice for Jensen. Perhaps he could conjure a romantic meal for two? He quickly dismissed the idea, as he didn’t have that much control over his abilities yet. He really didn’t want to give Jensen food poisoning or worse, end up with a re-enactment of the chestbuster scene from Alien, when one of the dishes exploded in Jensen’s stomach.

No, he would just have to do this old school - go in and apologize for the way Jensen had been treated tonight. Jared went to run his fingers through his hair, to try and smooth it down.  He stopped and stared at his reflection in shock; he was fading away. He looked down at his hands and wriggled his fingers, watching as one by one they vanished. Jared looked in the mirror again and grinned with delight as he faded away, and like a Cheshire cat his smile was the last thing to disappear. Once he was fully invisible, Jared slipped quietly through the open bedroom door.

As he stepped inside Jared told himself all he was going to do was catch a glimpse of Jensen, just to make sure he was alright. Then he’d be a gentleman, go back out, knock on the door and announce himself properly.

 Jared’s good intentions flew out of the window when he looked up at his bed. For a moment, Jared thought one of his fantasies had come true when he spotted Jensen. All Jared could focus on was that Jensen was in his bedroom, wearing nothing but a towel. He took a moment to appreciate how good the deep red material looked against Jensen’s pale skin, accentuating his slim waist, the bulge of his biceps and the way his strong thighs were wrapped tightly around the bed post. Dear god, did Jensen have freckles everywhere? Jared headed for the bed, determined to discover if Jensen did indeed have freckles every….Hang on. Strong thighs wrapped around the bedpost?

 Jared paused at the thought of Jensen doing an impromptu pole dance in his bedroom and then he quickly looked down, relieved to find he was still invisible. The last thing Jared wanted was to have to explain to Jensen why he'd suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, with his tongue hanging out. 

Now Jared was more than a little intrigued. Why had Jensen climbed one of the posts and was now looking like the world’s angriest pole dancer?  He really wanted to find out, but how could he do that without drawing attention to himself?  As Jared was pondering this, the woman gave a sad little sniff.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From the somewhat dubious safety of his perch, Jensen watched the bedraggled hooded figure as it clutched the small ornate jar to its chest. He heard another sniff and its shoulders began to shake.  He wasn’t too comfortable with calling whatever was under the hood, female, no matter what 'she' sounded like. Not with the way his night was going.

 Less than a couple of hours ago he’d closed up shop, and was ready to head upstairs to enjoy another fun-filled night of watching TV alone. Then he heard noises from the kitchen and called out. "Kane, if you've got another one of your ladies back there, there's gonna be trouble.  Do you know how long it took me to sterilize the work surfaces, after you and Beth had finished in there last time?" When there was no answer, Jensen walked towards the kitchen, pausing only to grab a weapon. It wasn't his favourite porta filter, but he was pretty sure he could do some serious damage with the metal jug he was holding. 

Jensen reached the door to the kitchen and turned the handle. Jensen took a deep breath and charged inside, shouting at the top of his voice.  His blood curdling war cry died on his lips, when he was confronted by something straight out of a nightmare. Jensen stared slack jawed as four horned, scaly winged _demons,_ were stood in his kitchen eating the leftover pastries and cupcakes.

Jensen made a strangled noise as one the demons turned to face him. Then the short squat one with orange eyes grinned at him malevolently. “My, my, Zepar, you weren’t wrong when you said the boy was pretty.” Bael bowed. “Permit me to introduce myself. I am Bael, Head of Infernal Powers and advisor to the ruler of hell.” He took a step towards Jensen, and purred threateningly. “If you come quietly we won’t hurt you… much.” Bael looked over his shoulder and smirked at the others, convinced the pretty human would do as he was told.

Bael turned back just as Jensen swung the jug with as much force as he could muster. There was a loud crunch as it connected and Bael laughed delightedly.  “That’s the spirt, my pretty,” he said, as he and the others advanced, leaving Jensen staring at the badly dented jug in shock.

Before Jensen could turn and run from the kitchen, he was grabbed by two of the creatures. He struggled futilely against the tight hold on his arms, and then his eyes started to water as the stench of rotten eggs filled the air. Jensen’s ears popped, and the room whirled out of focus as a wave of vertigo washed over him. Jensen’s knees buckled so he was glad of the scaly hands holding him up. Once he’d regained his equilibrium, he stared round him in shock. His kitchen was gone; instead he was stood in a strange bedroom.

 Bael stood in front of him and smiled. “Welcome to our lord’s bedchamber. Tonight you are to be offered as a gift to the Anti-Christ, ruler of hell and its dominions.” Bael clicked his fingers again, and a small figure in a hooded robe stepped forward. The demon pointed at Jensen. “Prepare him well, and you will be rewarded for your efforts.”

That was the final straw for Jensen, he managed to break free and sprinted for the door. He’d barely gotten five feet, when he was tackled to the floor. “Now, now, Jensen, there’s no need for any of that. How about a bath?  We want you nice and relaxed for your evening with our lord,” Astaroth said happily, as he unceremoniously hauled Jensen to his feet.

Jensen glared over his shoulder at the demon holding him tightly, and then the familiar nasally tones of Bael grated on his last nerve. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes for your bath.” There was another click, and Jensen squeaked as his clothes disappeared. Blushing, he tried to cover himself with his hands, as he was dragged towards an open door and his relaxing bath.

 Much to Jensen’s consternation, he was accompanied into the bathroom by the hooded figure.  He was ‘gently’ lowered into a large sunken black marble bath by Astaroth. As the large demon held him in place, Jensen saw the figure roll up the sleeves of its robe and he tensed.  Astaroth patted him on the shoulder.  “You two have fun now.”  He glanced over at the robed figure, and with a smirk said, “Remember to wash behind his ears.” With demonic laughter ringing in Jensen’s ears, Astaroth vanished, and he was left alone with the mysterious robed figure.

 Now as Jensen looked down, he realized the little demon was crying! Since when did demons cry?  He wondered if this was some sort of trick.  He watched the soaking wet creature warily, as water dripped from the overlong sleeves of the robe onto the floor.

It sniffed again, and then sat on the edge of the bed and put the ornate jar down beside her. “I’m going to get into so much trouble for this.” The demon pulled back its hood, and in a very human gesture pushed her glasses back up her nose, and tried to smooth down her wet hair.

  The woman looked up at Jensen. “I really thought my luck was improving getting this job.  How many of us down here can say, they’ve been able to ritually bathe and anoint the Anti-Christ’s chosen consort?  And I go and mess it up.” She sighed sadly.

Jensen’s frayed nerves twanged. “Consort? I’m a freakin' consort now! This shit just keeps getting better and better.”  Jensen groaned and rested his head against the dark wood.

The woman gave Jensen a hopeful smile. “Look, it’s not that bad. I promise he’s really a nice guy.”

Jensen shook his head, trying to comprehend the latest strange twist to his night. “The Anti-Christ is a really nice guy? Well, that’s one of the strangest things I’ve heard. But when your best friend is Christian Kane, very little fazes you anymore,” he muttered under his breath.

 The woman continued. “I’m sorry about the bath. I know rose petal covered water isn’t really very masculine. But it’s got to be better than the asses’ milk Orias wanted me to bathe you in.” The woman lifted her hands, and from the way the robe moved it looked as if she was making air quotes with her fingers. “Just the way Cleopatra used to. If you ask me, he spends way too much time in that woman’s company.” She rolled her eyes dismissively, and then flexed her fingers.  “I spent all afternoon milking over a hundred bloody donkeys. I think my fingers are going to drop off.”

Jensen was fascinated as the small woman...demon? ranted on. “I’m flattered, I think. How come I ended up getting dunked in rose-scented water and not asses’ milk?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

She looked up at him again and shrugged her shoulders. “After I tipped the last bucket of asses’ milk into the bath, I went to get the fine oils to anoint you with. I forgot one small detail.” She looked embarrassed and gestured to her surroundings. “This is hell and it gets a little warm down here. I didn’t do the temperature warding, so by the time I got back, I had a bathtub full of donkey cheese. I never thought I’d get rid of the smell.”   The woman let her hands fall into her lap and her shoulders slumped.

Jensen couldn’t help it; he started to laugh, but his laughter died away when he realized the woman had started to cry softly again.

 “Oh God, I hope they send me back to the Hell Hound Kennels, and not to the sulphur pits. I liked it there.” She wiped at her face with the sleeve of her robe, then sighed in frustration as the wet material smeared her glasses. She gave up trying to clean them, and picked up the hem of her overlong crimson robe and wrung it out.

Jensen came to a decision; he was getting tired of clinging to the post, so he carefully slid down it. As he did, he was sure he heard heavy breathing but he dismissed the notion. There was only the two of them in the room. 

Jensen looked over at the bedroom door and considered making a break for it. But how far was he going to get wearing only a bath towel? Also, he’d left his demon fighting milk jug back in the coffee shop.  Mind made up, he sat beside the weeping woman. If he was going to be stuck here, he might as well do a little intel gathering to see if he could find another way out.

Jensen steeled himself, reaching out to pat the woman’s knee sympathetically. She looked at him in surprise, as he gave her a shamefaced look. “I’m sorry if I’ve got you into trouble with your boss. I didn’t mean to. Tonight’s been a little stressful.”

The woman sat up a little straighter. “I’m not surprised you’re stressed, having the four musketeers turn up and drag you off to hell like that. If it’d been me, you’d still be trying to coax me from under the bed. I’m even surprised you want to talk to me, especially after the way I scrubbed your back with that loofa. It’s no wonder you pulled me into the bath.” To prove a point, she wrung more water out of her robe. “I’m much more used to bathing Hell Hounds, than preparing the latest virgin sacrifice.” She groaned and covered her face with her hands. “Oh bugger, me and my big mouth!”

Jensen smirked at the embarrassed woman, and decided to have a little fun. “Are you saying that bathing a dog is more fun than bathing the Anti-Christ’s chosen consort?”  She looked at him and blushed so hard, steam rose off her robe.

She shook her head. “God, no. As much as I love those mutts, this was meant to be my big break. I’d just finished cleaning the kennels out when I was called up here.” She winked at Jensen. “I tell you something, if you grew roses in hell, they’d be amazing. Hell Hound crap would make awesome fertilizer.”  She fiddled with her robe again. “It’s great down there. No one notices me.  So what if the hounds’ drool is a little caustic, I get new robes every week.  And once you learn to watch out for the spiky tails, they’re kind of sweet.”

Jensen shook his head, picturing terrifyingly monstrous creatures. “Hell Hounds are kind of sweet?” he echoed weakly.

“Oh yeah. They love having behind their ears scratched, and if you give them chocolate they’ll love you forever,” the woman said happily, as she settled more comfortably on the bed.

Jensen was intrigued by the change that had come over her, the shy frightened creature was gone.  Instead, she was enthusiastically telling him all about her ‘job’ down in hell.  Jensen mentally filed the information about chocolate away, it could come in handy to bribe the Hell Hounds if he managed to escape.  There was just one small problem. “Where do you get your hands on chocolate down here?”

“Oh, that’s easy. All you do is head over to the third circle of Hell, the gluttony department.  They’ve got mountains of chocolate over there.” She shivered with revulsion. “Trust me. After you see what they do with it, you’ll never look at a Reese’s Peanut Butter cup in the same way ever again.”

Jensen grimaced. “Thanks, I’ll take your word for it. Well, as we seem to be getting to know one another a little better, I’m Jensen. What’s your name? I can’t keep thinking o you as robe girl.” He flashed her a winning smile and put out his hand.

 The woman pulled up her sleeve and shook the proffered hand. “Hello, Jensen, I’m Sally, pleased to meet you. Shame about the circumstances.” She let go of his hand, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

   Jensen watched Sally appraisingly. “If you don’t mind me saying, Sally, you don’t look much like a demon. I was expecting the whole horns, cloven hooves and tail routine.”  He looked her up and down. “You haven’t got a tail hiding under your robe, have you?”

Sally pushed her glasses further up her nose again, and laughed. “Me a demon? Hell, no. I suppose I’m an Acolyte, technically.  We clean up after the demons.” She leaned closer to Jensen and said conspiringly, “None of us ever want to clean up after one of Loki’s parties, it’s just nasty.”  She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“I get the feeling you’re not exactly cut out for an afterlife in hell. You can tell me to butt out, but were you a serial killer or something?” Jensen couldn’t help himself, but he was really starting to like his new companion.

Sally shook her head. “Serial killer? I wish.  When I was topside I worked in an accounts department. All that’s changed for me is the geography, and the coffee’s better down here. What did I do to end up here? It seems that St Peter doesn’t have a sense of humour when it comes to slash fiction,” she finished with a shrug.

Jensen eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Slash fiction?  As in some hot guy screwing another hot guy?”

Sally nodded. “The whole eternity in hell might’ve had something to do with inappropriate use of Captain America’s shield in one of my Steve/Bucky fics. I was writing a new story, when I choked to death on a peanut M & M.” She shrugged and the sleeves of her robe covered her hands again. “Who knew St Peter had such a downer on Stucky? Perhaps he’s a Peggy/Steve shipper,” she said as she pushed the sodden material back up her arm.

Jensen stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. “Shit, I’m really sorry. That’s a tough break. I think St Peter may have over reacted a little. Although, I always thought Steve and Bucky spent way too long with the meaningful looks at one another.”

Sally’s smile lit up the room as she bounced on the spot gleefully. “I know, right? It will never happen, but a fangirl can dream, can’t she?

 Jensen grinned. “True, but look at the trouble it’s gotten you into.” Sally gave him an unrepentant smile, as she pushed up the sleeves of her robe again. Jensen frowned, and took hold of her arm. “How come your robe’s too big? Is total humiliation part of the hell experience?” he asked as he rolled the sleeve up.

Sally laughed. “I’ll have you know this robe was made for a supermodel whose deal came due.  She was going to be the one to prepare you, but apparently she took one look at your picture and refused to work with someone prettier than she was.”

Jensen roared with laughter and winked. “Fair enough, but I hate to have tell you, the whole virgin thing?  They may have missed that ship by a few years.  Tommy Welling, my senior prom. Damn, what a night,” he said fondly.

The two of them broke down into uncontrollable giggles, and then Jensen tucked his legs beneath him, pulled the towel up to his chin, and went wide eyed. He grabbed the sleeve of Sally’s robe and said in a tremulous voice, “P-P-l-l-lease, d-d-d-on’t hurt me!  I’ve never been with a man before.”  He looked in horror at an imaginary figure in front of him. “Yy-y-o-u want me to put that where?” Jensen lifted his hand to his forehead, and collapsed onto the bed in a swoon.

Jensen lifted himself onto his elbows. “Do you think I can pass for a blushing virgin?”

As Jensen sat up, the two of them started laughing again.  While they laughed Jensen looked round, still hoping to figure a way out of the mess he was in.

Jared tensed as green eyes passed over the spot where he stood, but Jensen still didn’t respond to his presence. At least the invisibility was still working, giving him the chance to enjoy watching Jensen talking to Sally. It was great to hear laughter for a change instead of the usual screams, and the fact Jensen was nearly naked really, really helped.

Jensen frowned as he looked round. “I hate to insult your supreme ruler, but his taste in furniture sucks.  What’s with all the black, red and whips everywhere? I feel like I’m trapped in an outtake to Fifty Shades.” He shuddered at the thought.

Sally shot him a look. “If you’d been cast as Christian Grey, I might’ve been tempted to go and watch the film.” She smirked as Jensen blushed. “According to The Acolyte grapevine, none of this is his choice.”  Sally gestured to the room.

“The four musketeers who grabbed you tonight picked out the decor.  They’re really big on tradition; every time our lord changes something in here they change it back.  I heard he painted a wall yellow to brighten the place up, and Astaroth himself came in and painted it black again.”

Jensen winced. “Kind of reverse rebellion. Most kids paint their room black to annoy their parents.  I bet his dad would’ve grounded him in the sulphur pits for that, and took his branding irons away.”

Sally shook her head. “If water cooler gossip amongst the Acolytes is right, our Lord had no idea his dad is Lucifer.  He just thought his dad was a high-powered corporate lawyer who travelled a lot.”  Sally leant closer to Jensen. “Rumour has it he was born and raised in San Antonio, and was living in Dallas, working for an advertising agency there.”  By now Sally was comfortable enough to be sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging her feet.

Jensen’s eyes widened with shock. “Did you say ‘lives in Dallas, and works for an advertising agency’?” He bit his lip, and frowned. No, it couldn’t be, could it? There had to be hundreds of men who fitted that particular description. But there’d been something weird about the way the four demons kept looking at him, and then smirking at one another when he’d been grabbed.

Jensen thought there was no way in hell, if you’ll pardon the pun, the man Sally was talking about was Jared.  Jared was way too nice and shy to be the Anti-Christ. He was just about to ask her for more pertinent details, such as ‘Does the Anti-Christ have dimples and a really cute ass?’ when he heard a sigh.  The sigh seemed to have come from just behind Sally, and suddenly Jensen got the feeling they weren’t the only people in the bedroom.

Jensen managed to focus on Sally again. “I don’t suppose you happen to know the Anti-Christ’s real name, do you?  Only I think I’d prefer to call him by name, unless he gets turned on by being called your royal evilness.”

Sally gave a little sigh. “Oh, he’s nothing like that, and he’s got the cutest dimples when he smiles. And his eyes are a lovely shade of blue,” she said dreamily.

 Jared rolled his eyes and groaned softly. Hazel, damnit. His eyes were hazel. He put his head in his hands and muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, his concentration wavered and he slowly started to reappear.

Jensen watched Sally stare dreamily into space, then she pulled herself together and looked at him.  “So as I was saying, dimples, lovely blue eyes and his name is....”

“JARED?”  Jensen leapt to his feet in shock.

“Yeah, it’s Jared. How did you know?”  Sally asked, then noticed Jensen was staring at something behind her.  In one quick motion she slipped off the bed, turned to face Jared, and fell to her knees.  “O dread Lord, I greet thee...” she said in a tremulous voice.

Jared looked down at her in shock, and then looked back at the now irate man, stood in front of him.  He took a step forward, and Jensen raised his hand to stop him.

“Jesus Christ, Jared!”  Jensen exclaimed loudly.  

 “Er, more like Jared, Anti-Christ. Hi, Jensen, how are you?” Jared gave a hopeful little smile, as he watched Jensen’s mouth opening and closing rapidly.

Jensen recovered his composure and stepped forward. He glared at Jared and yelled, “Three frigging hours I stood there. Three!  I never wait for more than twenty minutes.”

Jared took an involuntary step back, his mind racing.  What in the holy hell was Jensen talking about? “You stood where for three hours?”

 “Oh right, I’m that goddamn memorable. I sat waiting in that Italian restaurant for three hours, before I went home.  The waiters kept giving me bread sticks and olives so I had something to eat.  You never called or texted to tell me you weren’t coming.  Where the Hell where you?”  Jensen finished his rant and stood there with his hands on his hips, pulling the towel dangerously low.

“I was in Hell,” Jared answered, unable to tear his eyes away from Jensen and the delicate rosy flush to his skin, and how the towel was just barely covering his modesty. Jared desperately wanted to pull Jensen into his arms and kiss him senseless. But he got the feeling if he tried, that his family jewels would become acquainted with Jensen’s knee, if the murderous expression on his face was any indication.

“You were in Hell? What kind of excuse is that?”  Jensen roared, on a roll about being stood up. He stopped talking, looked at Jared’s earnest expression, and then looked round the bedroom. Jensen looked down at Sally and said, “What was it you said about the Anti-Christ? Oh yeah, the cutest dimples when he smiles. And his eyes are a lovely shade of blue. Ah, don’t worry, I get it now.”

Jensen looked at the crestfallen Jared. “In that case, how are you enjoying running the family business?” he asked with a smile.

Jared tried to laugh, but it came out as a broken sob. “It’s everything I’ve ever dreamed of.  One day I’m a junior advertising executive, and the next dad tells me he wants me to take over the family business.  No biggie, son, but how do you feel about running Hell? And by the way, my employees call me Lucifer.”  Jared dragged his fingers through his hair, and looked round the room angrily.

“You’d think being absolute ruler of Hell would mean I could do what I like, right?” Jared asked, then shook his head in frustration as he started to pace back and forth.

 He stopped pacing in front of Jensen, and looked round the room. “Do you think I like the décor in this place?”  Jensen shook his head slowly, watching Jared warily as he started to pace again.

“Of course I don’t. But like Sally said, when I tried to brighten it up, Astaroth came and painted it back. The last time I couldn’t decorate my room how I liked, I was thirteen and mom freaked after I painted it pink.  Ok, so neon pink might have been a bit much, but it was my room.  Now all I get is black, red, and recreational torture implements.” Jared sighed and then carried on with his rant. “And what about the people down here?  It’s bad enough we get murderers, rapists and war criminals, but then I get cases like Sally here.”  Jared pointed at the woman on her knees, quivering in fear.

Jensen stepped closer and growled, “Hey, you leave her alone. She doesn’t deserve to be here.”

“That’s my point!”  Jared wailed in exasperation. “There’s no way Sally should be here. She’s just one of the many bureaucratic fuck-ups down here. St Peter needs to get a grip, or a sense of humour, and you should see the forms involved in soul repatriation.  Talk about red tape. They make tax returns look easy. And what do I have in the way of help? My advisors, Astaroth, Orias, Zepar and Bael, the four musketeers. They think the Spanish Inquisition was dangerously forward thinking. So in answer to your question, no, I’m not enjoying running the family business.”  Jared ran out of steam, and looked round the room in surprise.

 His bedroom looked like a hurricane had hit it; furniture was overturned and blown across the room.  Jared shook his head and his skin tingled as the residual static electricity discharged. Jared looked down at Sally to see if she was alright. Sally’s glasses were askew, her hair crackled with sparks and steamed slightly, as if she was having a demonic eighties perm.

Jared groaned. “Oh shit! Not to mention that kind of crap keeps happening. God, I’m so sorry, Sally.”  Jared crouched down, straightened the shell-shocked woman’s glasses, and attempted to smooth her hair down.  Jared stood and turned to Jensen, expecting to find him halfway up the bedpost again, in an attempt to get away from him.

Instead, Jensen was staring at him open mouthed, his eyes dark with desire. “Fuck, that was hot. Who knew you had it in you?  Every time you came into the coffee shop, you were so sweet and goofy.  And all that time you were hiding all this.”  Jensen gestured round the room, then reached out and pulled Jared to him. “Do you feel like showing me some more of the caveman routine? ‘Cause I’m real interested.”  Jensen said huskily, and pressed his lips against Jared’s neck.

 At the gentle touch from those plush lips, Jared felt his blood head south for the winter and his jeans became a whole lot tighter. Now his dick throbbed in time with his hammering heart, and he suddenly felt the urge to throw Jensen down on the bed, and do a little old-fashioned ravishing.

As Jensen rubbed up against him, Jared managed to scrape his thoughts together. “What are you doing, Jensen? You’ve been kidnapped by a bunch of demons, and offered up as a virgin sacrifice to me. Are you sure this is what you want?”  Jared took a step back and looked at Jensen with concern.

As Jared moved, Jensen was struggling with the zipper on his jeans. He gave a triumphant smile as the zipper came down. He gasped out breathlessly, “I’ll tell you what. You can get me trauma counselling later. But for now you can start making it up to me by getting naked. God, do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?”  Jensen planted his lips on Jared’s, and sucked urgently on them.

Jared was getting light headed, both from the passionate way Jensen was kissing him, and how his hand slid inside his fly and palmed his aching dick through his boxers. They broke apart, and Jared panted, “I don’t know. How long?”

Jensen rested his head on Jared’s shoulder, breathing hard. “Ever since you walked into my coffee shop that first day, and ordered that damn stupid spiced mocha latte macchiato, Danni wrote on the board as a joke.  I couldn’t believe anyone would willingly want to drink that crap.  You just grinned, flashed those damn dimples, and told me you’d try anything once.”

“Yeah, your face when you made it? Pure disgust, but one sip and I was hooked. I had to keep coming back.”  Jared stroked Jensen’s lips with his fingertips, watching as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Did you actually drink those things?”  Jensen gasped, as Jared pulled him closer and nibbled at his ear.

Jared grinned and whispered, “Hell no. I’d get round the corner and throw them in the trash.  It wasn’t the coffee I was addicted to.”  Jared let his hand wander down Jensen’s body and he cupped the firm ass.  It was everything he’d ever imagined, just the perfect size in his hands. As he squeezed, Jensen rutted against him, whimpering.

 “Bed, now!”  Jensen gasped out, spinning Jared round and pushing him towards the bed.

Jared staggered back. “Bossy, much?”

 Jensen quirked his eyebrow at him. “You’d better believe it.”  Jensen looked away from Jared, and looked round the room.

 Before Jared could ask what Jensen was looking for, he gave a triumphant smile and headed towards Sally.  The Acolyte was quietly crawling towards the door, hoping she’d escaped their notice.  Jensen caught up with her and crouched beside her. “Hey, Sally, I don’t suppose I can have the oil you were going to ‘anoint’ me with, please?”

Sally sat up and smiled at Jensen, looking over his shoulder warily at Jared, who was enjoying the view of the muscles in Jensen’s back flexing as he moved.  “Here you go. I’ll just be off then, shall I?  If you want me, I’ll be feeding the hounds.”  She pressed the jar into Jensen’s hands, and got ready to crawl to the door.

Jensen helped her to her feet. “Thanks, Sally, you have a good night. I intend to make good use of this.”  Jensen winked at her. As he walked away, he pulled the towel free and threw it over his shoulder.  It landed on top of Sally’s head; she pulled it off and turned back to yell at Jensen for dumping the wet towel on her head.  What she got was a stunning view of Jensen’s ass as he walked away, and then she heard a growl.  She looked up at Jared stood there, with his arms folded, and for a split second his eyes glowed yellow. She swallowed nervously, and ran for the door, slamming it behind her.

Jensen reached Jared and smacked his chest. “That wasn’t very nice. Now there’s one more thing I want.”

“What’s that, Jensen?”  Jared wrapped his arm round Jensen’s waist, pulled him close and cupped his pert ass in his large hands again.

“You’re wearing way too many clothes for my liking. Naked, now.”  Jensen tugged impatiently at Jared’s T-Shirt.

Jared grinned as he grabbed the hem of his T-shirt. He let go and concentrated and his clothes disappeared.  “Wow, it worked. I didn’t think it would!  Was that quick enough for you, Jensen?”

Jensen laughed. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.” He leapt into Jared’s arms, and wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist.  Jared staggered back a little, before putting his arms around Jensen. They kissed again, and Jared spun them round and walked to the bed. With every step, their dicks rubbed together, the friction sending shivers up and down Jared’s body. He bit back a moan as Jensen rolled his hips slowly.

They reached the bed, and with a wicked smile and a glint in his eyes, Jared threw Jensen down onto the bed. “So you like the whole caveman thing, do you?” Jared climbed on the bed and slowly worked his way up Jensen’s body. He was ready to swoop down and kiss the man of his dreams, when Bael’s smirking face floated in front of his eyes. Jared pushed away from Jensen, and he sat on the edge of the bed with his shoulders slumped in defeat. “I can’t do this. I’d just be doing exactly what they want.”

 Jensen stared up at the ceiling in disbelief, his dick throbbing unmercifully.  What the fuck had just happened?  He really thought he was going to get what he wanted.  Jared, naked in bed and hot sweaty sex. Instead Jared was sitting there looking like the weight of the world, or Hell, for that matter had just landed on his shoulders.  Jensen managed to get himself under control, and he sat up.  He joined Jared on the edge of the bed, and looked at the solemn expression on Jared’s face.

“Ok, what’s going on? You’d be doing exactly what who wants?”  Jensen asked and waited for Jared to look up.

Jared turned to look at him and shrugged his shoulders. “The four musketeers, Astaroth, Orias, Zepar and Bael.  My so-called advisors, the guys who kidnapped you to be my virgin sacrifice.  Did they ask you what you wanted?  No, they just grabbed you and dragged you down here. Look, Jensen, I’m sorry.  I’ll get one of them down here to take you home.  Just forget about me.”

Jensen watched as Jared slumped further forward, and looked like a puppy that had just been scolded for chewing his owner’s shoes. “As you probably heard, the whole virgin sacrifice thing is a bust.”  Jensen smiled as Jared looked up, managing a weak smile. “Why do the four musketeers feel the need to keep offering you virgin sacrifices?”

Jared shrugged his shoulders. “It’s all about tradition with them. They used to do it for dad. Fuck, I didn’t want all those girls they kept offering me.”

Jensen sat up straight. “What girls?  You mean you’ve had women in here?”  He folded his arms and pouted.

Jared threw his hands in the air in frustration and groaned. “They think it impresses me. I’ve sent every one of them back untouched, I swear. I was already interested in someone, and unfortunately they finally figured out who it was. I’m sorry, Jensen.”

“Dude, turn down the puppy eyes. You’ll have me in tears.  You know you’re really not the kind of anti-Christ I expected,” Jensen said as Jared looked at him forlornly.

“Did you think I’d be all horns, tails and pitchforks, ready to lead the charge out of Hell and ready to take over the world?”  Jared said with the ghost of smile. “Sorry to disappoint you. I’m more interested in getting all the mistakes sorted out, and keeping the demons down here.”

“Well, I did think, like father like son. Won’t your dad be a little disappointed that you’re not taking the family business global?” Jensen was curious. Joking apart, Jared really wasn’t what he’d expected, after he’d been dragged here to be offered to the ruler of hell. 

“Disappointed? Fuck, no, he’d be delighted. He was never interested in taking over the world; he was just down here doing what God asked him to.”

 “Seriously? God asked him to come down here?  I thought he’d stormed out of Heaven after throwing a hissy fit at being told to be nice to us mud monkeys. Tell me more,” Jensen said, waiting for Jared to continue.

Jared bit his lip; his father had sworn him to secrecy about the big family secret.  But if he was going to have someone in his life, he needed to tell the truth. Hell, it had worked for dad.  Mom had been willing to put up with his irregular hours, and the bitch of a commute to work.  Jared steeled himself. “No, it was nothing like that. God realized he needed somewhere to put the souls that didn’t belong in heaven. This is just like being a prison governor if you like. Dad volunteered for the job.”

Jensen’s jaw dropped. “No big rebellion, then?  Or wanting to take over the world? Your dad just did God a favour?  Man, there’s gonna be some pissed preachers out there, if they ever find out they’ve been wrong all this time.”

“Yeah, that’s it in a nutshell, and for the sake of the status quo you can’t tell anyone about it.  Can you imagine the chaos it would cause, if people realized dad’s a good guy? The way things are, people would set up a new religion.”  Jared went wide eyed with shock. “Holy crap! We could end up having Simon Cowell as God!”  The two men shuddered at the thought of that.

Jensen patted Jared’s knee. “Jay, trust me, my lips are sealed. Who the fuck am I gonna tell?  I can see it now. Hey, Danneel, guess where I spent last night? I was in Hell with the Anti-Christ, and my prospective father-in-law is a really nice guy, despite the fact he’s Satan.  I’d be carted off in a straitjacket before I could blink.” 

Jared smiled, his dimples appearing. “Good point. I still find it hard to believe some days.”

“Ok, so your dad’s been stuck down here, guarding the bad guys for a couple of millennia.  How did he end up managing to meet your mom?”

Jared sat back a little. “Every so often there are escapees, and dad liked to make sure they were caught. He would go and hunt them down; he was on a hunt when he met mom.”

Jensen’s jaw dropped. “Shit, dude, don’t tell me your mom’s a demon hunter.”

“No, it was nothing like that. Dad met mom at.....  Jared mumbled something unintelligible.

Jensen leant forward. “They met where?” He cupped his hand to his ear, grinning when Jared blushed and picked at the comforter.

Jared coughed. “I said they met at a line dancing class in San Antonio. Mom was there with friends, Dad was there hunting. They got talking and you know how one thing leads to another.”

“Your dad, Satan, the devil, Lucifer himself, was at a line dancing class?  Was he hunting demons, tempting people to sell their souls for the ability to do a better crossover step?”  Jensen asked incredulously.

“You said it. That’s exactly what he was doing, and by the way he prefers to be called Gerald.  It’s what mom calls him.” Jared said with a wry smile.

Jensen roared with laughter. “Alright then. Gerald falls in love with your mom, sets up home with her, and one day there’s the pitter patter of tiny cloven hooves.”  Jared scowled at him. “Sorry, Jay, I couldn’t help it. It was the love of a good woman that made him want to give up this fabulous career as the universe’s foremost prison governor, right?”

Jared ran his fingers through his hair. “Partly. Also he’d been waiting to be relieved of his post by another arch angel.  After a thousand years, dad realized no one was coming and when he met mom he began to think about retiring. When he sat me down and told me all about the family business, he said my main job would be keeping the demons in line.  He thinks humanity can get itself in enough trouble, without their influence making things worse.”

Jared sighed. “I just wish he’d given me an instruction manual in how to keep those guys in line, because they don’t pay attention to me. I’ve tried everything to get them to bond as a team. Karaoke, movie nights and there was a Twister tournament.  Although, I think getting the Incubus and Succubus to play one another may have been a mistake.”  Jared shivered at the memory of that night, and the cost of steam cleaning the carpet in the lounge. “I guess I’m not really cut out for all of this.”

Jared looked at the man beside him; Jensen was frowning slightly, chewing on his bottom lip.  He looked deep in thought, then Jensen looked at him. “Alright, you never actually wanted the job.  You hate the accommodation and your roommates. Why don’t you just leave with me right now? Say fuck it to the lot of them. Come on.” 

Jensen watched Jared; he could almost see the wheels turning in his head.  He’d looked forward to Jared’s daily visits to his coffee shop, the easy banter and flirting. Jensen knew Jared was possibly the sweetest, gentlest soul he’d ever met, and that was exactly why his dad had given him the job.  Jared was so far away from a power-crazed demon it was ridiculous, but it also meant Jared was always going to struggle to control his minions.  It looked like it was going to be down to him to help Jared deal with his new career path. 

“You don’t want to come with me?  I get it. It’s why your dad wanted you to run this place. You’ll carry on with his wishes. But I think you’re scared that if you get the hang of your powers, you’ll come to like it and possibly turn evil.”  Jensen stood right in front of Jared, and ran his fingers through Jared’s hair. “Come on, then, Jared. What’s the worst thing you’ve done with your powers?”

Jared thought about it for a moment and then groaned. He blushed and looked down at the floor.  “I may have smashed Bael into my birthmark.”  Jared said, his words pouring out in a rush.

Jensen shook his head in confusion. “What’s so bad about that?  I was expecting you to tell me you’d finally cracked and barbequed those rednecks on that reality show you hate, with just a flick of your hair and the power of your mind.”

Jared lifted his head and pouted. “God, don’t give me ideas about the cast of Duck Dynasty.  You don’t understand. I could’ve hurt him.”

“Jared, I know you got muscles and you’re exceptionally firm, but I still don’t get how being smashed into your birthmark could hurt a demon......and holy crap, is that it?”  Jensen’s attention was suddenly drawn to the birthmark, when Jared moved his legs.  “What the fuck was he doing against your crotch?  Dude, your dick is really fucking impressive, but I don’t think it’s a lethal weapon.  Unless of course, you’ve got skills that I need a personal demonstration of.” Jensen licked his lips with anticipation.

Jared looked up, shocked, and then roared with laughter. “Shit, it was nothing like that. I would never want Bael anywhere near my dick.” Jared shuddered then looked embarrassed. “Some genius decided to have a statue of me made. When I found out that they’d grabbed you, I might have lost my temper a little. Then Bael made a nasty remark about you, that’s when I threw Bael right into the errr…..” Jared flapped his hand, trying to convey exactly where Bael had been propelled at speed into.

 Jensen was grinning, as the other man shuffled uncomfortably. “Alright, I grant it was an impressive shot. How come your statue’s naked, and how did they find out about the birthmark?” Jensen stared down and frowned slightly. “By the way, am I imagining things, or is it shaped like a crown?”

Jared quickly crossed his legs, and placed his hands on his lap. He coughed. “To start with, I don’t even want to think about how they knew about my birthmark.  Sometimes, around those guys ignorance really is bliss.  As for why my statue is naked? Apparently it’s to show my manly virility and passion rod to my enemies.” Jared looked down and muttered. “My birthmark doesn’t look like a crown.”

Jensen couldn’t help it. He broke down laughing. “Oh God, I can just see you stamping your feet and throwing that poor innocent demon across the room and bouncing him off your....erm passion rod.”  Jensen paused. “Like I said, it was a hell of a shot. How did you manage it?”

Jared buried his head in his hands, and moaned pitifully. “Don’t, just don’t. And to be honest, it wasn’t that good a shot.  The dick on that freaky assed thing is nearly as big as me, and it’s got creepy eyes.”

Jensen’s jaw dropped. “Shit, Jared, how big is the statue?”  Then he frowned. “Why are the eyes creepy? I would’ve thought the whole six-feet-long dick was freaky enough.”

Jared smirked. “What? You got a problem with size, sweetheart?”  Jared purred softly, and Jensen didn’t find it hot, no matter what his throbbing dick was telling him.  “My passion rod is perfectly proportional. The damn statue is nearly as high as the ceiling in the dining hall. The eyes are creepy, because they’re huge empty holes, as my subjects argue about what colour my eyes are.”

Jensen tilted his head, and gave a somewhat sappy smile. “Oh, that’s easy. They’re hazel. I could spend hours staring into your eyes.”  He flushed and coughed. “Do the statue’s eyes follow you round the room or something?”

“Fuck, no. They’re more likely to drag you out of the room and mug you at knife point.  If it stays where it is, I may never be able to eat hot dogs ever again. But I don’t want to offend the demon who commissioned it; he’s got a real attitude problem,” Jared said, looking nervous.

Jensen put his hands on his hips. “Oh, really?  Then you need to give him some attitude right back. I hate to tell you, Jay, but I don’t think you can win these guys over with movie nights and popcorn. You’ve got to show ‘em who’s boss. And from what you’ve been saying, that’s you.”

Jared shuffled slightly and hunched even more. “I know I’m the boss, but I hate yelling at people. I much prefer to get along with them. You really think I need to be more assertive?”

Jensen pushed Jared further onto the bed and straddled his hips. “Yes, you have to be more assertive. Did you not understand just how hot it is when you go all caveman?” He leant forward and gently nibbled Jared’s ear, making him arch upwards as Jensen pressed his dick against his stomach. 

Jared threw back his head and moaned as Jensen wrapped his hand around his dick. He slowly stroked its firm length, brushing his thumb over the head, making Jared gasp at the sure touch.  Jared pulled Jensen closer, his large hands gently caressing the curve of Jensen’s hips. Jensen whimpered softly as he rocked against Jared.

Jensen turned his face to Jared and their lips met. Their kisses before had been tentative, but this was raw and passionate.  Their mouths crushed together, both of them fighting for dominance. Jared brought his hand up to the back of Jensen’s neck, as he slowly took control of the kiss. He nibbled on Jensen’s full lips, biting down a little harder he grazed the delicate skin.  He heard a gasp, and Jared soothed the hurt by sweeping his tongue over Jensen’s lip.  Jensen’s lips parted, allowing him to slide his tongue deeper. Jared wrapped his arm round Jensen’s waist, as he pulled them down onto the bed, rolling them over so his muscular body covered Jensen’s.

Jared worked his way down Jensen’s body, touching and tasting as he went. He sucked a mark on Jensen’s thigh, and watched Jensen’s dick bob as he bit down on heated skin. His mouth watered at the prospect of tasting the pre-come that dribbled down Jensen’s shaft.

Jensen’s eyes were shut as his hands fisted in the soft red material.  Jared was slowly driving him out of his mind with his kisses, and the sharp flares of pleasurable pain when Jared’s teeth grazed his skin.  The feel of stubble rubbing against his inner thigh was almost too much, and then holy shit!  His cock was enveloped in wonderful wet heat, as Jared’s lips slid down it.

Jared smirked when Jensen yelled out in shock, and threw his head back.  He hummed in pleasure as he bobbed his head up and down, and Jensen trembled as he ran his tongue over the head.  Jared flicked his tongue in and out of the slit, savouring the tart tang of pre-come on his taste buds.  He glanced round, looking for the jar of oil and saw it was just out of reach. It wasn’t for long as a burst of power ran through him, and the jar rolled into his hand.

Jared redoubled his efforts to make Jensen fall apart, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked and slowly rolled Jensen’s balls in his hand.  He was taking his cues from the noises Jensen was making, the whimpers, sighs and the rather impressive string of curses Jensen let loose, when Jared swallowed him all the way down.

Jared let his fingers move lower, lightly brushing at the sensitive skin behind Jensen’s come-heavy balls. Jared gently stroked Jensen’s perineum, working ever closer to the tightly furled hole that was his ultimate goal. Jared gently circled the rim, teasing it with the gentlest of pressure from his finger tip. Jensen tensed at the touch, his thigh muscles quivered, and a low moan escaped his lips.

Jared flipped open the jar, and a spicy scent wafted up as he dipped his long fingers into the oil. As Jared’s fingers gently circled Jensen’s tight hole again, he felt the oil start to heat and tingle. He hated to admit it but his advisors really had thought of everything.

He continued to tease and torment Jensen, until he couldn’t take it any longer. “For fuck’s sake, Jared, do something, please!” Jensen’s words became a guttural moan, as Jared slid one of his long fingers inside.  The oil eased the way, and as he worked his finger in and out Jared kept on sucking on Jensen’s dick.

Jensen was flying apart at the seams, and there was nothing he could do but hang on for the ride.  His ass was being worked open with talented fingers, and then Jared did something that was probably illegal in five states with his tongue.  Jensen lay there trembling, letting Jared do what he wanted to him.

Jared was enjoying making Jensen fall apart, then an idea struck him. Jensen wanted to see if he could be assertive? Maybe it was time to show him who was boss; he smiled and stopped what he was doing.  Jensen gave a moan of complaint when he stopped. Watching Jared crawl up his body, looking at him as if to say ‘why the fuck did you stop’?

 Jared grabbed Jensen’s wrists and pinned them to the bed above his head. He leant down and his lips brushed the smaller man’s ear. “Stay still and be a good boy for me, and I might reward you later.” Jared lifted his head and stared into Jensen’s face, the forest green darkened with lust, his lips swollen and deep red. “God, you’re gorgeous. I might even forgive the fact you’re not a virgin,” he said with a smirk.

He dipped his head forward and sucked on Jensen’s neck, making him squirm as he marked him as his. “What if I’m not a good boy? You gonna punish me?  Show me who’s boss?” Jensen gasped, straining against the hold Jared had on his wrists. He tried to arch up but Jared held him in place easily. Finally his struggles ceased and he lay panting. 

He lifted his eyes to meet Jared’s. Jensen’s heart skipped a beat, his eyes were glowing!  At first they were bright yellow but slowly the colour changed to the familiar hazel. Vibrant, warm, and fuck, they were still glowing. Jensen swallowed hard, wondering just who he was looking at. The sweet, goofy adorable guy from his coffee shop, too shy to even ask him out. Or was he facing the all-powerful Anti-Christ, supreme ruler of Hell, and the man who once painted his bedroom neon pink.

Jared grinned at the uncertain look in Jensen’s eyes; for once the usually confident man was at a loss for words.  Jared had to admit he liked the feeling of power coursing through his veins; perhaps for once he could have some fun rather than be scared of what he might do.  Jared grinned mischievously, and moved backwards off the bed. He took hold of Jensen’s ankles and dragged him towards him.  He stood up and roughly hauled Jensen to his feet, quickly trapping his wrists behind his back in one massive hand, squeezing slightly in warning as Jensen struggled.

Jensen’s heart raced as Jared lifted him off the bed and pulled him against his body, trapping his arms behind him.  Fuck, Jared was strong even without his powers. A sudden flare of fear in his gut made him fight against the hold Jared had on him. When Jared squeezed his wrists he looked up into Jared’s eyes, a little afraid of what he’d see there. What he saw made him stop fighting, and a shiver of anticipation ran down his spine. Jared’s face was stern, commanding, but there was a twinkle in his eye. For a fleeting second Jared’s face lit up in his familiar warm smile, before returning to the cold disapproving glare.

Jensen took a deep breath and relaxed. He tilted his head back and looked Jared right in the eye, a slight smirk playing over his lips.

Jared watched the change come over Jensen, the fleeting moment of fear was gone and in its place was eager acceptance of what was to come. He wondered if he could do this, take control of the situation.  Well, there was only one way to find out. He reached up with his left hand and gently caressed Jensen’s cheek. The shorter man leaned into the soft touch, his eyelids fluttering.

Jared straightened his back, pulling himself to his full height. Jared stopped caressing Jensen’s cheek then gripped his chin tightly, tilting his head back, forcing him to look up at him. Jensen gasped, as he looked into Jared’s flinty eyes, an involuntary shiver running through him.

Jared quirked his eyebrow and sneered haughtily. “What have we here?  My minions promised me an unsullied beauty.  A virgin, untouched and pure. Instead they send me spoiled goods.  You have the stench of other men on you. What am I going to do with you?”  Jared tilted his head, as he pondered what to do with the man trembling in his arms.

He grinned wolfishly. “Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson. You need to understand that you belong to me now. No other man will touch you again, but if you bear your punishment well, I may still bestow my passion rod upon you.”  Jared was struggling not to laugh, and Jensen’s eyes twinkled with mirth.

Jensen managed to pull himself together, and stared fearfully at the man looming over him. “Please, don’t hurt me. I’ll do anything you want,” he said wide eyed, biting at his lip in trepidation.

Jared leant forward. “Anything?” he said huskily, his lips grazing the shell of Jensen’s ear, making him shiver and goose bumps appear all over his body.  Jared paused and broke character. “By the way I do anything you don’t like, just tell me alright?”

Jensen nodded, and licked his lips “A safe word?”  Jared nodded. “How about porta filter?” Jensen said innocently as Jared grinned at him.  For a moment nothing happened, and then Jensen found himself being manhandled. He was spun round as Jared sat down on the edge of the bed, and was quickly pulled down so he was bent over a pair of very muscular thighs, with his ass up in the air.  Before he had time to ask ‘what the Hell’, a large hand gently cupped his ass, and he moaned softly.

“I think we’ll start with six strokes. Now be a good boy for me.” Jared watched as Jensen tensed. He waited.  If the man lying across his lap didn’t want this, then he would stop.  Jensen sighed and went limp. Jared grinned and pulled back his hand.

Jared muttered a soft prayer under his breath, and brought his hand down sharply.  The crack of skin against skin rang out, and before he had time to change his mind about what he was doing, Jared pressed on quickly, following up with two more hits.  He paused to admire his ‘handiwork’, running his fingers over the curve of Jensen’s ass, and felt the heat pulsing from the cherry red skin. He felt the tension in Jensen’s body subside as he carried on stroking the smooth skin.

As Jared had set about ‘punishing’ him Jensen’s cock rubbed against Jared’s thigh. Every smack increased the friction, making him breathless and light headed. The spanking stopped and he was just starting to relax under Jared’s gentle touches, when there was another bright flare of pain and Jensen bit his lip and moaned.  This time the blow fell across the backs of his thighs just beneath his ass, as Jared was back in punishment mode with a vengeance.  Jensen shivered and humped Jared’s leg, smearing it liberally with the pre-come dribbling from his cock, as his _lord and master_ continued to beat his ass.

As suddenly as his punishment started it stopped and in a dizzying display of strength and powers, Jensen was lifted and he found himself straddling Jared’s lap. The thought of how easily Jared had manhandled him, made Jensen almost lightheaded with lust. He moaned and winced as his now very tender ass came into contact with Jared’s thighs.

  Jared grinned at Jensen, flushed and panting as he squirmed on his lap. He quickly grabbed Jensen’s wrists again, and held them behind his back. He shot him a stern look, and the squirming stopped. “You bore your punishment well. I think you may indeed be worthy of my passion rod.”  Jared tried hard to stop the smile that was threatening to break out, and ruin his stern anti-Christ persona. He decided to distract himself by wrapping his hand round Jensen’s cock, and stroked it slowly, enjoying how Jensen threw his head back and moaned wantonly.

Jensen’s eyes rolled back and he whimpered as he fucked into Jared’s fist. He knew he was totally at the younger man’s mercy.  Where the fuck had his goofy, cute, puppy moose gone? He managed to pull himself together and focused on Jared.  The stern mask was slipping, as Jared tried desperately not to grin.  Jensen smirked, ready to wrest control back. He fell forward, resting himself against Jared’s firm body.

Jensen lips pressed gently against the long column of Jared’s throat, and he whispered breathily, “Please, take me, my lord.  I yearn to feel the power of your passion rod inside of me.  Claim me and make me your beloved consort.”  Jensen smiled against Jared’s neck, when he felt the other man’s shoulders start to shake with laughter.

Jared roared with laughter and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist; he turned and looked at him. Jensen tilted his head back and his lips found Jared’s. He made sounds of encouragement as Jared’s tongue swiped across his lips, before nibbling on them gently. He parted his lips and Jared’s tongue slipped inside, flicking in and out, exploring, claiming.

They broke apart, breathing heavily, and Jared stared into Jensen’s green eyes. “Do you really want that? Do you want to be with me?”  Jared’s voice was quiet and heartbreakingly vulnerable.

Jensen sat back and cupped Jared’s face in his hands. “Of course I want to be with you, Jared. I waited months for you to finally ask me out, and ok, this wasn’t the first date I had in mind, but how many guys can say they’ve been up close and personal with the Anti-Christ’s passion rod?” They burst out laughing again, and then Jensen leant closer, sucking gently on the pulse point on Jared’s neck, working his way up to his ear. 

 Jensen whispered huskily, “Plus, I’d hate that ritual bath go to waste. Now how about showing what magic moves you’ve got....?”  Jensen slipped his hand between them, and stroked Jared’s long, thick cock, rubbing his thumb gently over the head, as pre come spilled from the slit and flowed down, making his fingers slick.  Jensen lifted his hand to his lips and licked, savouring the taste of Jared on them.

Jared watched Jensen suck on his fingers and growled softly. He pulled Jensen down and crushed their lips together.  He tasted himself on those full lips, and a rush of arousal and want slammed through him.  Once again Jared felt the familiar tingle as his powers kicked in.  He wondered what was happening as he heard the crinkle of foil. Jared gasped as he felt thin latex rolling down his cock, followed by the slick of lube.

Jared’s eyes shot open, and he found Jensen was mirroring his shocked expression.  They pulled apart. “Now that’s a very useful power,” Jensen said, with awe in his voice as he looked at Jared’s condom-covered cock.

 With a smirk, Jared grabbed the perfectly pert globes of Jensen’s ass and hoisted him up.  His cock slipped between Jensen’s ass cheeks, and rode the crease as he flexed his hips. Jensen groaned as Jared pushed two fingers deep inside of him.  Just when Jensen thought it couldn’t get any better, Jared found the little bundle of nerves inside of him that made him see stars and pressed against it. Jensen writhed in Jared’s arms whimpering, as Jared stroked his prostrate over and over, each touch taking him higher. “Damn, now we’re talking. Come on. I really want to see what that passion rod of yours can do,” Jensen purred, peppering light kisses over Jared’s face as he pushed down onto his fingers again.

“But of course, my beloved consort, I can’t refuse you anything.  Get ready to be split apart upon my passion rod,” Jared growled lowly, as Jensen laughed and muttered ‘doofus’ at him.

 Jensen rose up a little on his knees, and the head of Jared cock’s caught on the rim of his hole. He circled his hips as he pushed down, his hands flying to the younger man’s broad shoulders. Shuddering as he felt the head breach the ring of muscle, Jensen took a shaky breath, and slowly sank down, feeling the burn as Jared’s huge cock stretched him even more.  Jensen was hyper aware of Jared’s huge hands on his hips, gripping him tightly, his short nails digging into his skin, anchoring him. Because if this kept getting better he was going to fly apart at the seams.  He knew there was going to be bruises, and he shivered at the thought of wearing Jared’s marks. Then Jensen heard Jared softly call his name and he opened his eyes.

As Jensen lowered himself down onto his cock, Jared had just about managed to stop him from just pulling him down hard, and thrusting into that sweet tight heat. His hands went to Jensen’s hips and supported him, holding him so tightly he was worried that he was hurting him. He leant forward. “Jensen?” he said softly and the other man opened his eyes. His pupils were so blown there was barely a slither of green showing. There was no pain there, only pleasure and god, he was gorgeous like this, and he made the sweetest sounds. The soft little gasp he let out as his beaten ass settled on his thighs, just made Jared want to see what other kinds of sounds he could get Jensen make.

The two men sat there breathing hard, their hot breath ghosting over each other’s skin. It was Jared who found his voice when he noticed Jensen shivered as he tightened his grip on his hips. “Do you like that?  Does the thought of letting people see you belong to me turn you on?”  Jared’s lips brushed over Jensen’s ear lobe as he spoke, and then grazed it with his teeth as Jensen whimpered.  Jared grinned. It seemed Jensen had a few little kinks, and he might be a good guy, but he wasn’t above playing dirty.

Jensen dug his fingers into Jared’s shoulders and smirked when Jared hissed, “How about I let people see you belong to me? How do you think the four musketeers would react to that?” He grinned at the worried look on Jared’s face. “Now stop thinking so hard, and damn well fuck me.”  He tilted his head to the side, baring his throat to Jared.

Jared’s face lit up with a smile. “Yes, sir.”

Jensen quirked his eyebrow. “I thought we were getting to the good part...” Before Jensen could say anymore, Jared lifted him up and then pulled him back down hard, fastening his lips onto Jensen’s neck and sucked hard.

 Jensen writhed in his arms as he worked him up and down on his cock; he’d always been strong but this was something else. Jared thought he really should thank his dad for this at some point, but he didn’t think Gerald would appreciate a note thanking him for giving him powers that allowed him to fuck his boyfriend senseless.

Jared rolled his hips. Jensen keened and stiffened in his arms, and he knew he’d just found the magic spot. Jared did it again and again. God, he was right. Jensen really did make the sweetest sounds.  The muscles in Jensen’s ass were squeezing his cock so tightly it was making spots dance in front of his eyes. Then he heard a deep throaty chuckle from Jensen, as the man in his arms found his own rhythm and suddenly Jensen was no longer a passive partner.

Jared gasped as Jensen’s muscular thighs squeezed him tight and Jensen undulated sinuously against him.  Now Jensen was riding him hard, his legs shaking with strain as he moved up and down. Each time Jared’s cock hit his prostate, he swore softly.

The two men moved together chasing the delicious high of orgasm. Jensen brought his lips down onto to Jared’s; the kiss was sloppy and opened mouth. Jensen bit desperately at Jared’s lips, “Please, Jay, so good. So fucking good...oh shit!” His voice faded as Jared snapped his hips upwards, and Jensen arched backward, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure.

Jared appreciated the long graceful bow of his body, taking in the defined muscles and sweat sheened skin. He leaned forward and ran his tongue up over Jensen’s torso, savouring the salty flavour with just a hint of rose petal.  It was a heady addictive mixture and he wanted to taste more of it. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close to his chest.  As he continued to thrust into Jensen, he sucked yet another mark into his pale freckled skin. Jared could feel Jensen’s cock rubbing against his stomach. It slid over his abs, painting them with pre-come, and Jensen whined at the friction. “Do you want to come, Jensen? Perhaps I should just torment you like this for hours.  Fuck you over and over, until all you can do is beg me for mercy.  Would you like that?” Jared said hoarsely.

Jensen shivered at the threat, he needed to come. Jared was driving him crazy.  What with his huge and fucking perfect cock pounding into him, and the way Jared was manhandling him, if he didn’t come soon he was going to go out of his friggin’ mind. He whimpered as Jared’s lips found his nipple, and sucked on it with abandon.

Jared lifted his head off the tight nub and smirked evilly. “Come on, Jensen, it’s not like you to be this quiet.  Not so bossy now, are you?”

Jensen held on tighter as Jared lifted him up again. As he brought him back down, he panted, “Is that all you’ve got, Jared? I thought you were going to show me what your passion rod was capable of.”

Jensen heard a growl and then he was moving, as Jared flipped them over. His back was pressed into the bed and once again Jared pinned his hands above his head. It was even more impressive as Jared’s cock stayed firmly in his ass.

Jared looked down and rolled his hips slowly, earning a low breathy moan as Jensen wrapped his legs round his waist, pulling him deeper. “Hang on tight. Let’s see what this baby can really do.” Jared made a shallow thrust and Jensen squirmed, but groaned in pain at his cheesy dialogue.

Jared began to move slowly, each thrust of his hips deep and powerful as Jensen arched up to meet them. Then he began to pick up the pace, his hips snapping forward savagely, pushing Jensen down into the bed as he fucked into him hard.

Jensen gasped as Jared’s cock hit his prostate over and over. He was tantalizingly close to coming but he couldn’t reach the final peak.  He tried to get his hands free, so he could take matters into his own hands. But Jared took it as an escape attempt and he growled possessively, thrusting even faster, holding Jensen’s wrists tighter.  

The bed shook under the onslaught and Jared mouthed at Jensen’s throat roughly. He was lost in the sensation of Jensen’s tight heat squeezing his cock, and how he moved under him, not just lying there taking it.  Through the haze of pleasure Jared heard Jensen speaking, but his words were jumbled and pleading. Finally he came back to himself and listened to what Jensen was saying.

“Please, Jay, you gotta, let me come. Oh fuck, I need to come....please, Jay, let me.”  Suddenly Jared was scared he’d hurt Jensen, and the brutal pace slowed to gentler movements. His rough treatment of Jensen’s neck ceased, as he soothed the abused skin with gentle kisses and muttered apologies.

“Shhh, it’s ok, I’ve got you. Relax, Jen, I’ll get you there,” Jared whispered soothingly and he felt the muscles in Jensen’s ass clamp down hard on his cock again.  He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, and when he stared into Jensen’s eyes, he saw nothing but pleasure in them. The furious fucking of earlier gave way to slow and tender lovemaking.

As Jared rocked slowly into him, Jensen’s heart beat wildly. This tenderness was almost overwhelming him, and Jared was looking at him as if he was the most precious thing he’d ever seen.  Jensen’s eyes widened as he felt a hand curl around his cock. “Jay?” he whispered, shocked as he tilted his head back and saw Jared was still holding his wrists.

Jared nuzzled his neck and said, “I told you I’d take care of you. Now let go for me, Jensen.”

Jensen threw his head back as the phantom touches increased. Not only were they on his cock, now his nipples were being stroked and lightly pinched. He shivered as he felt ghostly fingers trail down his spine, and he arched into the touches. He gave himself over to what Jared was doing to him and with a final cry of “Jared” he came. His orgasm rolled over him in waves, engulfing him in pleasure. 

As Jensen called out his name, Jared buried himself deep inside of him. His own orgasm rushed through him with a white-hot intensity, and he carried on rolling his hips, easing them both down from the shattering high.

 The two men lay entwined in one another, breathing heavily. Jared blinked languidly and slowly lifted his head. Jensen’s face was turned towards him, his eyes closed and lips parted.  Jared raised his hand and gently brushed his fingertips over Jensen’s flushed cheek, smiling softly as Jensen’s eyelids fluttered open and their eyes met.

Jared licked his dry lips and smiled, finally finding his voice. “Was that assertive enough for you? Or do I need more practice?”

Jensen sighed and squirmed underneath him, sending pleasurable tingles down his body as Jared’s still hard cock pressed against his prostate. “I’m not sure. Perhaps we should try this again.  Just to be on the safe side.” Jared rolled his hips lazily, and Jensen whimpered softly. “Only not right now. Perhaps in a couple of days when I’ve regained the use of my legs. And I can sit down again without needing a cushion to sit on,” Jensen said with a smirk and then he frowned and moaned painfully.

Jared propped himself up on his elbows with a look of worry on his face. “Oh god, I hurt you, didn’t I? I knew I should’ve stopped. I’m so sorry, Jensen.” Before he could continue to apologize, Jensen lifted his hand, smacked him round the back of the head and pulled him down.

Jensen’s lips found his, and Jared discovered that it was possible for someone to have a double-jointed tongue, judging by what Jensen was doing with his. And there was the strong possibility that Jensen could actually breathe through his ears, considering how long Jensen could go without breaking the kiss.

Jared pulled away, gasping for air and looked dazedly at the smug expression on Jensen’s face. “Wha’ tha’ fuck?” he croaked out, impressed by his eloquence in the face of nearly having his brains melted by Jensen’s kiss.

“You didn’t hurt me. In fact, it was fucking fantastic. I just realized Danni’s going to be a nightmare, when she figures out why I’m walking like an extra from Brokeback Mountain. I’ll never hear the end of it.” Jensen winked, and ran his fingers through Jared’s wild locks.

Jared’s shoulders sagged with relief and he started to laugh. “Alright, I promise to treat you as if you’re made out of glass. I just forgot you’re getting old. Danni told me all about you turning thirty-eight and being all depressed about it. I’ll just have to be more respectful of my elders.” He raised his hand to protect himself as Jensen tried to smack him again.

“Old, I’ll show you old.”  Jensen said as he went to sit up. He moaned and fell back onto the bed. “Ok, let me get some rest and then I’ll kick your ass.  Come on, Sasquatch, time for bed. Us old guys need their beauty sleep,” he finished with another yawn.

Jared smiled he lay beside Jensen, gently stroking his still flushed skin, and placing soft kisses along his shoulder.

“Dude, I’m all gross. Let me get cleaned up a little first.”  Jared could barely understand what Jensen was saying through a series of jaw-cracking yawns.

He patted Jensen’s shoulder lightly. “Shhh, just relax and I’ll get you cleaned up. Alright?”  Jared sat up and pushed himself off the bed.  His legs shook a little as he made his way unsteadily to the bathroom. He could’ve used his powers to summon a washcloth to clean Jensen with. But he wanted to do this the old-fashioned way, to remind himself he was still human.

Jared stood in the bathroom and as he ran hot water over a couple of washcloths, he looked in the mirror.  The careworn expression was gone and he felt lighter than he had in months. Could he do this, take control of Hell like his father wanted?  Jensen believed that he could. He smiled at the thought of the man in his bed, and suddenly the weight of responsibility settled on his shoulders again. No matter what Jensen thought, he couldn’t stay here. Jared would have to send him away. With a final sad look at himself, Jared turned off the tap and walked back into the bedroom.

Jensen was drifting between sleep and wakefulness, but his body ached in the most delicious way.  When he moved his ass throbbed, reminding him of how Jared held him down and fucked him. He gave a contented sigh as his ass gave a twinge, and he knew he’d been feeling this for days.

The bed dipped as Jensen opened his eyes and looked into Jared’s warm hazel eyes. He watched the colour change as the light caught them, first blue then green then brown. He loved Jared’s eyes, always had. Jensen loved how expressive they were, and right now they were filled with sadness. “Jared, are you alright?”  Jensen reached up and caressed his face, and Jared leant into the gentle touch.

Jared steeled himself as he sat on the bed. He wanted to memorize every precious second he had left with Jensen. In the morning he’d beg Jensen to forget about him, and just remember their one night together. When Jensen asked if he was alright he shook his head, and concentrated on wiping the sweat and come from Jensen’s skin. Each touch brought him closer to Jensen and made what he was going to do all the harder.

As the washcloth moved over his body, Jensen drifted again, lulled by Jared’s gentle touch. His eyes closed slowly, as the heat from the cloth eased his sore muscles and he slipped towards sleep.

As Jared continued, he touched each mark he’d left on Jensen’s skin committing them to memory. He’d never meant to be this rough; it wasn’t like him but it had felt so good. It had been exhilarating to feel the firmness of Jensen’s body, and the heat of his skin against his lips as he’d marked him. What he wouldn’t give to make love to Jensen again. This time slow and tender, watching him fall apart as he held him close. That was just a dream. He had Hell to run and his ‘minions’ to keep under control. Jared’s hand stilled as he watched Jensen sleep. He was everything he’d ever wanted and now he’d have to give him up.

Jared turned away and held the used cloth in his hands, and wondered if he could get Bael to take Jensen home to save him the grief of having to say goodbye.

“I told you we were going to figure out how to run this place together and I meant it. Now stop thinking so damn loud and get into bed with me.”

Jared let out a yelp of shock and fell off the bed. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jensen smiling sleepily down at him. “I knew you were trying to figure out a way to be all noble, when I got the bed bath. But you don’t get rid of me that easy.” He held out a hand and pulled Jared back to his feet.

Jared stood by the bed looking guilty. “I wasn’t honestly. I was just getting you clean.  You said you were all gross and sweaty.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and huffed. “Jay, if you’d looked anymore tragic, you’d have started to sparkle.  Now let’s get some sleep. I’m too tired to help you plot a coup right now.” He quirked his eyebrow at Jared. “Somebody and their passion rod wore me out. Now are you coming to bed or what?”

Jared dropped the cloth on the floor, leant forward and scooped Jensen up in his arms.  He cheerfully ignored Jensen’s complaints at being treated like a girl. He smiled as Jensen relaxed and put his arms around his neck, and curled closer. Jared casually used his power to pull the bedclothes back, making them hover in mid-air as he placed Jensen down gently on his side and climbed into bed beside him. As he wrapped himself around Jensen, the bedclothes covered them.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Showoff, and how come I’m the little spoon here?” he said grumpily, but snuggled back against Jared’s chest with a contented sigh.

Jared grinned, kissing the back of Jensen’s neck. “Because you’re adorable and I thought you wanted me to be assertive. So I’m asserting my right to be the big spoon.” He gently hugged Jensen as he spoke, breathing in the fading scent of rose on his skin. He closed his eyes and let the warmth from the man in his arms lull him to sleep.

 Early next morning Jared lay watching Jensen as he slept. His brown hair was sticking up all over the place, and his full lips were slightly parted.  Jared couldn’t help himself; he reached out and lightly ran his fingers along Jensen’s lightly stubbled jaw. He stifled a laugh as Jensen scrunched his nose, and turned his face into the pillow, still fast asleep.

The light touches woke Jensen and first thing he became aware of was the feeling he was being watched. He lay with his eyes closed, feeling the bed dip as Jared wriggled around, obviously bored with watching him sleep.  His lips curved in a smile. “You know it’s creepy to watch someone sleep. I think you’re starting to get the hang of the whole evil overlord thing.”  He opened his eyes to see Jared grinning at him.

“And good morning to you as well. Did you sleep well last night, Jen?”  Jared said with a smile, as he leant over and kissed him gently on the lips.

Jensen stretched. His body ached and his ass throbbed, a less than subtle reminder of Jared and his passion rod. He flashed a warm smile at Jared. “I slept fine, thank you. Although after last night I think I deserve breakfast in bed.” Jensen rubbed his eyes sleepily. “But before that I really should call Danni and tell her I’m going to be late in. I might even take the day off. His stomach rumbled as he spoke.

Jared laughed. “I’ll get your phone for you in a minute, but before you call Danni, perhaps you’d like to work up a bit of an appetite....”  He gave Jensen a wolfish grin and rolled on top of him, capturing his lips with his.  Jensen moaned as he felt the long, thick weight of Jared’s cock, nudging against his own morning wood, his throbbing ass soon forgotten as the larger man rolled his hips languorously.

Jensen’s eyelids fluttered, and he gasped. “I like the sound of that. Danni and breakfast can wait a little while…. Where are you goin’?” Jensen asked as Jared slid beneath the covers, biting and licking his way down his already marked body.  “Oh, Jesus!” Jensen hissed as Jared’s teeth grazed his hip and a sharp flash of pain deepened as Jared fastened his lips in place and sucked.  Jensen writhed as Jared blew on the tender spot, soothing the hurt and Jensen knew he’d have another bruise.

Jensen’s enjoyment of working up an appetite was ruined when he heard the familiar sound of his phone ringing. Jensen opened his eyes and his phone was floating in front of him. “What the Hell?” He reached for it nervously and groaned when he saw the name on the display.

As the phone carried on ringing, Jared’s head suddenly appeared from beneath the bedclothes. “Hey, it worked. I’m really getting the hang of this,” Jared said as he spotted a freckle he hadn’t licked, and rectified the situation by running his tongue over it, making Jensen squirm. Then Jared grabbed the phone off Jensen, and grinned when he saw Danni’s name. “Wow, ten missed calls. You better answer her.”  With a smirk Jared pressed answer, and turned the phone onto speaker.

“Jensen, do you know what time it is?” You’d better have a good reason for not letting Kane in. He’s driving me mad down here.” Danni sounded as if she was going to murder someone, and Jensen was glad he was out of reach.

“Good morning to you too, Danni. Am I late or something?”  Jensen said, trying not to laugh as Jared flicked his tongue in and out of his navel.

“Oh yeah, you’re late alright. It’s after eight.  And when you get into work, I’ll break your legs for leaving me here with Kane.  I don’t know whose bed he got out of on the wrong side this morning, but since the poor baby hasn’t had chance to use your shower to wash his luscious locks, he’s in a foul mood.”  There was another loud crash and Danni muttered ‘jackass’ under her breath.

There was a crash and a string of curses and Danni yelled, “For the last goddamned time, Kane, quit bitchin’ about your damn cupcakes. You’re in the kitchen now. Get baking.... I’m sorry I wasn’t here at the crack of dawn. Some of us have a social life,” she snapped waspishly. 

“Screw you, Harris. We both know the only one round here without a social life is Jensen. He’s always here to let me in, so I can grab a shower and coffee before starting on my masterpieces. You tell Jenny boy, if my muffins ain’t up to standard it’s his friggin’ fault for not letting me in here at seven.” There was another crash and Danni sighed.

Jensen looked pleadingly at Jared, who just grinned and blew a raspberry on his stomach, making him wriggle to try and escape. “I’m sorry, Danni, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

There was a sharp intake of breath, “Wait a minute. You’re not upstairs hiding under the duvet, still moping over Jared? Don’t tell me you’ve finally taken my advice, and gone out and had meaningless sex at last!”  The glee in Danni’s voice made Jensen groan.

“Not another word, Danni, you hear me!”  Jensen said, trying to sound authoritative and failing when his barista laughed loudly.

 “Oh Jen, you’ve got it so bad for Jared it’s pitiful.  But if you’ve found somebody tall, dark, handsome, built like a Greek god and floppy haired to take your mind off your moose, then good for you. But just remember I’m gonna want all the details, including if he _measures_ up to Mr Perfect Padalecki. Now run...well, hobble along and enjoy yourself.  I’ll make sure this place runs smoothly.” She was still laughing when the phone went dead.

 Jensen groaned pitifully and threw his arm across his eyes. “Can I stay down here? I don’t think I can take Danni’s interrogation. Actually, how about you employ her here? She’d soon have strong men begging for mercy.”

 Jared sniggered. “No way. You’ve got to go back and face her.”  Jared shivered. “I remember her ‘what are your intentions towards Jensen?’ conversation she had with me. I didn’t like the way she kept snapping the serving tongs together.”  Jared paused. “You know, perhaps she’d like to work down here part time. I bet she’d have Bael under control in a heartbeat.”  

“I’m sure she would and then she’d probably take over the place.  How do you feel about the dungeons being painted purple? It’s her favourite colour,” Jensen said with a smile.

“That might be a step too far. I think Zepar would have a stroke. Now what was I doing before we were so rudely interrupted?”  Jared smirked and disappeared under the covers again.

Jared had just settled back between Jensen’s legs and was licking his lips in anticipation, when Jensen hit the back of his head.  He pulled the covers down and frowned at him. “What was that for? We’re supposed to be working up an appetite.”

Jensen was staring at the bottom of the bed with a nervous expression. “I hope you’re hungry, Jay, because breakfast has come to us.”

  Jared sat up and was greeted by his four advisors standing around the bed, holding trays piled high with food.  Jared’s stomach growled at the delicious smell of bacon wafting towards him.

“We brought you breakfast in bed,” Orias said smoothly as he offered his tray to Jared.

“Thanks, guys, you shouldn’t have. We were going to come down to breakfast a little later,” Jared said, as he tried to cover himself and Jensen with the comforter.

Bael smirked nastily. “It was no trouble, _Jared_. You must be exhausted after spending the night claiming your beloved consort.”

  Jared’s appetite vanished when he saw the tray Bael held was covered. Jared wasn’t sure he wanted to find out what was underneath the cover. He felt Jensen stiffen behind him, as he edged closer, trying to hide from the appraising stare Bael was giving him. As Jared looked at the smug demon, he felt a tingle of static run down his body as his powers began to build.

Bael stepped closer to the bed and openly leered at Jensen. Suddenly the bedclothes were pulled down, leaving both of them exposed.  Jensen squeaked in shock. “I can see you’ve been very busy, my lord. A chip off the old block, so to speak.”  Bael said cheerfully, ignoring the bitch face Jared was giving him, and his colleagues backing away from the bed.

 Bael’s eyes swept over Jensen’s marked skin and he licked his lips in appreciation. “There are many here who would be proud of the marks you’ve left, Jared.  Are you sure you wouldn’t like to spend some time working down on the racks? You seem to have a natural aptitude for the work.”

Jared growled threateningly as he turned towards the smirking demon, and Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared’s bicep to prevent him from leaping out of bed and throttling Bael.  Jared looked over his shoulder and Jensen quirked his eyebrow at him, then leant forward and put his chin on Jared’s shoulder. Jensen looked up at him with dewy eyed adoration. “He’s just so masterful. I wanted everyone to see who I belong to. Now, are those waffles with bacon and maple syrup I can see over there?”

Jared grinned brightly as Bael glowered at his beloved consort who had gotten hold of a breakfast tray, and was attacking the food with abandon. 

 Bael wasn’t going to have his fun stopped that easily. The chocolate-covered strawberries he carried vanished, and were replaced with something much more delicious. “If that’s the case, O beloved consort, I’m sure you won’t mind wearing marks that are a little more permanent. So when you kneel naked beside Jared’s throne, we will be able to see who you belong to,” Bael triumphantly whipped the dome off the tray and offered it to Jared. 

Jared’s eyes bulged in shock as he took in the items on the tray. He glanced at Jensen, as the fork filled with pancake and bacon clattered onto his plate. Jensen grabbed the bedclothes, pulled them up to his chin, and stared wide eyed at the grinning demon.

Jared recovered his composure and demanded, “What the Hell are those for?”

“Surely it’s obvious, my lord. They’re symbols of your ownership of your beloved consort. I think the silver collar will look splendid around his neck. And if you’ll just wait a moment, I’ll soon have the branding iron up to temperature. We can hold him down while you put your mark on him.”  Bael leered hungrily at Jensen. “Might I suggest his rather lovely backside? Every time he sits down he will be reminded of his place, naked in your bedchamber.”

Bael threw back his head and laughed, as he brandished the branding iron.  The metal grew hot in his hand as he advanced slowly on Jensen, who was cowering under the bedclothes.

Jared leapt out of bed, scattering the breakfast trays and stalked towards Bael and the others. The air was filled with the tang of ozone, as power flowed through his body.  Static electricity crawled over Jared’s skin, sparking with flashes of blue-white light.  His long shaggy hair whipped around his face, and once again Jared’s eyes blazed with a kaleidoscope of colours, green, blue, and yellow.

Jared stood over Bael, who looked up at him nervously and then down at the branding iron in his hand.  He tried not to flinch when Jared snatched the heated metal rod from his clawed fingers.

 “Jensen will not be wearing a collar, and he certainly won’t be branded with this.....” Jared squinted at the brand. “What the hell is it supposed to be, anyway?” Jared waved the red-hot iron under Bael’s nose.

Bael went cross-eyed, and leaned away as the hairs in his nostrils singed.  Astaroth coughed and Jared turned his attention to him. “I believe it is two Js entwined, denoting your initials.”

 Jared’s eyebrow shot up. “Really? I thought it was just two squiggles. I suppose it’s kind of romantic.”

There was a snort from behind him. “Oh yeah, it’s romantic alright. As long as it’s not your ass in the line of fire,” Jensen said, as he stared at the offending branding iron.

Jared straightened his back. Jensen said he should be assertive. Well, there was no time like the present.  “How dare you enter these chambers without my express permission? And even worse, you have insulted and threatened my beloved consort.  What have you to say for yourselves?” Jared roared. The happy-go-lucky young man was gone, and in his place stood a wrath-filled prince of Hell.

Astaroth and Orias looked shell shocked by this turn of events. Zepar recovered his wits the quickest, and was trying to shuffle out of the room without drawing attention to himself. Bael stared up open mouthed as Lucy Jr stared back impassively. “Well, what have you to say for yourselves?”  Jared demanded.

“We just thought you and your beloved consort would enjoy breakfast in bed. As Bael suggested, you must both be tired after last night,” Orias said gravely, and then went pale as Jared turned towards him. “Or not, as the case may be,” he finished nervously.

 “Your gesture is appreciated, but in future you will wait to be summoned to my presence.  Are we clear?”  Jared said imperiously, tapping the end of the branding iron on the carpet, He managed to ignore the smell of burning as the still hot metal singed the carpet.

“Yes, my lord Jared, whatever you say,” Orias said as he Zepar and Astaroth fell to their knees in contrition.  Orias grabbed Bael by the wings and pulled him to his knees, to join in with their grovelling.  The four demons breathed a sigh of relief as Jared relaxed, and turned his head towards his beloved consort.

Bael watched as Jared turned and then he saw Jensen wink.  Bael snarled softly. How dare that pretty mortal take them for fools!  Bael struggled to his feet. “Well my lord, if the brand is not to your liking, what about a nice set of nipple rings and a tramp stamp?  There are a few tattoo artists residing down here, who would be more than happy to do the job,” he said silkily.

Zepar felt the sudden build-up of static, dropped his tray and turned to flee the room, As he ran he heard someone smack Bael across the back of the head. Orias said, “You and your big mouth. We’d nearly made it out of here in one piece, you moron!” This was quickly followed by a breathless ‘oooh shit’ from Astaroth.

Zepar glanced over his shoulder and quickly regretted his action. Jared stood glowering at Bael, his fists clenched and sparks dancing over his skin.  There was a loud bang, a brilliant flash of light, and he was hurtling through the air once more.

Zepar slammed into something cold and hard, then he fell from a great height and landed on his back. He lifted his head, disorientated by the sudden change in venue. Zepar took a moment to figure out where he was. When he managed to focus he groaned. Damn, he was back in the dining room.   Zepar rolled onto his side and shook his head to clear it.

There was a scream as Orias appeared and bounced off the statue’s right knee. Orias skidded to a halt beside Zepar just as Astaroth flew through the air, and ended up wrapped round the statue’s neck like a misshapen scarf.

Lastly Bael appeared, and once again the hunch-backed demon collided forcefully with the birthmark. For a second Bael clung to the large marble penis, trying to gather his wits. Then Bael realized exactly what he was hugging tightly, squeaked in shock and let go. He landed face first on the floor, whimpered softly as he rolled over and sat up groggily.

Bael sat clutching his face, black blood oozing through his fingers. He moaned and said in a pitiful tone, “I think he broke my doze.”

Astaroth lifted his head weakly and said, “You gotta hand it to Jared. He’s got great aim.” He half-heartedly flapped his flattened wings. “Now can somebody get me down from here?” he finished to a chorus of groans.

In the bedroom Jared stood panting with exertion, as residual sparks of power rolled down his body and scorched the carpet.

Jensen sat there open mouthed. "Wow! And just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter.  Jay, that was awesome. That's exactly what I was talking about. Whip out the old powers and throw your weight around from time to time." He got to his knees and crawled towards Jared, a predatory smile on his face.

Jared shook his head worriedly. "Do you think they're alright? I really should go and check on them, I think I might’ve overdone it a little," As Jared turned towards the bedroom door, Jensen reached out and grabbed his hand.

“What was I saying about you being more assertive? Something tells me those guys will respect the whole Donald Trump approach to being the boss, rather than you being all Dr Phil with them.” Jensen watched Jared’s expression change as he tilted his head to one side.  He grinned. “Ok, Lassie, what up? Little Timmy got trapped down a mine again?” Jensen smirked as Jared shot him a disgusted look. Jensen raised his hands in surrender. “Alright, you’re not Lassie…you’re more like Pluto.”

Jared huffed and folded his arms. “If anything, I think I’d prefer to be compared to Grommit. I’ve just tracked the four musketeers down.  They’re in the kitchens putting a bag of ice on Bael’s nose.” Jared frowned then shook his head. “Bael thinks it’s wonderful that I broke his nose. He’s saying I’m a chip off the old block. I give up!” Jared looked helplessly at Jensen, and then he shrugged.

Jensen reached out again and pulled Jared back onto the bed. “See, I told you they were alright. Now what was that about working up an appetite before breakfast?”  Jensen asked, as Jared slowly climbed up his body and nibbled on his neck.

  
Jensen gave a sigh of contentment as Jared lazily humped against him. “It was a shame about breakfast ending up all over the room.  I'll bet somebody's gonna be pissed about trying to get grease out of the carpet."

Jared lifted his head and grinned. He clicked his fingers and there was a flurry of movement. Jensen pushed himself up as the trays whirled around and the food was cleaned up.  In a matter of seconds, the room was spotless again. "Now that's a handy power. I could use your help at night when I'm cleaning up the coffee shop," he said with a smile.

Jared propped himself up on his elbow. "I'm not done yet!" With another click of his fingers, a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries appeared. "It seems Bael swapped these for a branding iron. I like these better, don't you, Jen?"  As he asked he picked up a succulent strawberry and fed it to Jensen. 

Jared swallowed hard as Jensen bit into the fruit and moaned, his full lips stained with bright red juice. Jared leant forward and swept his tongue over Jensen's lips, savouring the sweet taste of strawberry, chocolate and Jensen. Then he cupped the other man's face and deepened the kiss.  When Jared finally pulled back, Jensen gasped softly and grinned. "You know, I think you're getting the hang of all this Anti-Christ stuff. I must be a bad influence on you."

Jared popped a strawberry into his mouth and winked. "So do you think I'll be able to run this place? Or should I call Danni and ask for her resume?"

Jensen elbowed him in the ribs. "Hands off my barista, Jay. Don't worry, we'll soon have this place running smoothly."  Jensen looked at Jared thoughtfully. "Although, you might have to make one small change."

Jared looked at him expectantly. "What change?"

Jensen grinned wickedly. "The flip-flops will have to go. They don't exactly scream professional Anti-Christ, do they?"

 


End file.
